A Lot In Common
by NeroAnne
Summary: Matt Hardy’s marriage is falling apart. His best friend Adam takes him to a gay bar. There, he meets a gorgeous exotic dancer. They flirt, talk and begin to fall in love. But what’ll happen when they realize that they are brothers? Oh yeah, and Orton.
1. Chapter 1

_Title: A Lot in Common_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I __**do not own**__ Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, or Edge. _

_Summary: __Matt Hardy's marriage is falling apart. His best friend Adam takes him to a local gay bar. There, he meets a gorgeous exotic dancer. They flirt…talk and begin to fall in love. But what'll happen when they realize that they are brothers? Oh yeah…and did I mention Orton?_



Matt dragged his hands down his face, listening to his wife scream curses at him. His blood began to boil, he grit his teeth. He worked late; he didn't have fucking time to clean the dishes she wanted him to! "Amy, shut the fuck up!"

The redheaded woman stared at him, eyes wide.

"All this shit that you're putting us through, it's _your_ doing! I stood by you when you got drunk and seduced Adam! I stood by you when I found out you miscarried! I've stood by you for everything and you blame me for something as insignificant as this?! I've had it!"

Matt moved to their room, grabbing his stuff. He always kept things packed…

Ignoring Amy's whimpering, he tore open the front door, getting out. He headed to Adam's car, which was still parked out front. He got in, hissing under his breath for the blonde to get him the hell away from there.



Adam glanced over at his best friend, "Hey, man…Jay and I are more than happy to take ya in…"

Matt smiled weakly, "I know…and thank you…" he rested his head on the window, staring up at the sky. Tears stung in his eyes but he refused to let them fall.

Adam sighed, cursing Amy in his head. She was never good to Matt…For one thing, she freaking molested him while she was drunk…she and an old friend of theirs, Glenn Jacobs, had sex and lost a baby…all while she was with Matt…

"You know what? Forget Amy!" Adam grinned, moving into his garage, "Pick out your best outfit. We're going to the garden."

Matt groaned, "Please, Adam…I don't want to go there…" he thought for a few minutes, "Isn't that where you met Jay?"

Adam nodded, "Best day of my life. Come on, Jay was invited to go…and he wants me to meet some of his friends."

Matt groaned, rubbing his temples, "I'm going to regret this."

Adam chuckled, "Wicked Garden, here we come!"



Blue eyes peeked out the curtains. "There are a lot of guys here tonight…"

"So what?" a low, rude voice murmured. "All they're here for is the Hardy slut."

The blue-eyed male frowned, "Don't be such an ass, DiBiase. It isn't Jeff's fault that he's better looking than you are."

Ted DiBiase stood, his fists clenched, "What did you just say, Irvine?"

Chris Irvine smirked, "Hard of hearing, assclown?"

Ted growled.

"Both of you, shut up."

Both men turned to see Jeff's boyfriend, Randy Orton. The handsome male was sitting on a chair, watching Jeff's door with cloudy eyes.

Ted blinked, "Are you okay, Randy?"

Randy snarled, "It's like you said…all they're here for is to see that slut…_my_ slut…dance around for money."

Chris crossed his arms, "If you cared for him…you wouldn't make him do this."

"How else are we supposed to survive?" Randy growled. "I work days…he works nights. That's how it goes."

Chris bit his bottom lip. It would be unwise to say anything offensive to Randy.

Cody Runnels, a new coming dancer came out from the stage. He panted, "I hear," he gasped, "That some guy named Jay is coming to visit."

"What?" Randy stood, "Who the hell invited him back?!"

"I did."

Chris turned, "Really?"

Jeff smiled, his green eyes shining. "Yeah…I know you miss him. I miss him too," he turned around, gasping when his arms were roughly grabbed by his boyfriend.

"What the hell are you thinking?! No doubt he'll bring that bastard Copeland with him, you _know_ how much I hate that guy," he shook Jeff hard.

Jeff winced, "Randy…you're hurting me…"

His grip didn't loosen.

Jeff sighed, putting his head on Randy's shoulder, "Baby…did you take your medication?"

"I forgot," the taller male admitted. "Fuck, Jeff…if Copeland so much as _looks _at me, you'll get it later on." He warned. "Go finish getting ready, you look fucking disgusting."

Jeff lowered his head, moving back to his changing room.

Chris watched him go, his eyes narrowing. Fucking Orton…

Their boss, Shane McMahon came up, smiling, "Ready, Chris? AJ and Evan are almost done."

Chris nodded, tugging at the tight black pants, "Ready."



"What am I doing here?" Matt asked himself, staring around at all the guys. His vision was blurry, all those damn fluorescent lights bugging the hell out of him. He smoothed out the invisible wrinkles in his silk black shirt.

Adam sighed, "Matt, come on, man. Try to have a good time, at least." He had his arm wrapped around Jay's shoulders. His own shirt, buttoned up nearly half-way, was also black.

Jay smiled, "I can't wait to see everyone…it's been so long." His bright blue eyes appeared nearly silver with all the lights around them.

When the announcer announced that Chris, stage named, "Sexy Beast" was to dance next, Jay squealed, clapping his hands.

Adam smiled, "He's a close friend of ours," he told a confused Matt.

Matt nodded, "I see."

They watched the blue-eyed blond dance, smiling softly. He was really good…they disliked, however, the cat-calls and money thrown about.

After Chris collected the money he earned, he made his way backstage.

"Our next dancer…_Wicked Garden_ is proud to present; "Enigma!"

The beat of a quick, dance song came on.

Matt sucked in a deep breath. The pretty…almost too pretty male stepped out of the curtain, donned in a purple skirt and tight black midriff. His hair was blonde, streaks of purple tinted into it. He had the loveliest green eyes…

The blonde beauty teasingly bit his bottom lip, abusing the poor flesh. He lowered himself to his knees, smirking seductively as the cat-calls rang out.

Grasping the pole, Jeff pulled himself up, making sure to make it as sexy as possible and sticking his ass in Matt's general direction. Wrapping a leg around the pole and hooking it, Jeff slowly turned in a circle, his head tilted back. Wrapping his legs around the pole he put his hands on it and pulled himself up. He slid down slowly, twisting. He landed with his knees crossed, his finger at his lips.

"Wow…I think I just saw some guy throw a hundred," Adam murmured.

Matt barely heard him. He watched as Enigma winked, before he slowly stood, his lovely legs spreading. He shivered.

"Isn't he great?" Jay asked, his eyes never leaving the male.

The dance coming to an end, they watched as Enigma slowly slid onto his knees again. He arched his back, like a cat, before tossing his hair behind him, shooting them a smoldering look.

The whistles, claps and howls from the men finally snapped Matt out of his daze. He watched as the light came on, bathing Enigma in light. God, he looked so hott…



Though he was ashamed, Jeff couldn't help the smile that crossed his lips. He stared into dark brown eyes, the ones that sent a shock through his body. He bit his lips, turning away to wave at the crowd.

'_Forget it…a guy like him has to be married.'_ Collecting the money, Jeff made his way backstage.

-_Backstage-_

Jeff handed Randy the money, watching him begin to count it. He sighed, accepting the bottle of water from Chris, "Thanks."

Chris smiled, "Did you see Jay?"

Jeff flushed. Actually…he hadn't looked at anyone but the dark haired/eyed stranger. "Uh huh," he lied, taking a sip of his water.

Chris smirked, "Yeah right," he leaned forwards, making sure Randy couldn't hear, "I saw you looking at that gu-"

"Guys!"

Chris and Jeff both jumped, feeling someone sling their arms around their necks. When both looked up, they gasped. "Jay!"

Jay pulled them close, hugging them hard. He was squeezed just as hard and he laughed happily. "I missed you guys!"

"Missed you two!" Chris and Jeff said in unison.

They let go.

Jay fixed his shirt, "Adam is here and he brought a friend."

Adam grinned, "Yes! I have arrived, make way!"

"Addy!"

Adam caught Jeff, hugging him hard, "Hello, sweetheart," he petted the purple-streaked hair, "Very nice dance," he winked.

Jeff flushed, but smiled.

"Hey! What about me?" Chris whined.

"But of course!" Adam cried out, hugging Chris as well, "You were lovely too, dearest."

Jeff giggled, watching them interact. "So, Addy, Jay says you brought a friend?"

Adam smirked, "Yeah, it's the guy staring at your ass right behind ya."

Jeff blinked, turning around. He gasped.

Dark brown eyes stared down into own eyes. A light blush dusted his tan cheeks. "I wasn't looking at your ass," he said softly, his low southern drawl causing Jeff to shiver. He glanced down, eyeing the toned, built body of the tall male.

"I'm Matthew," the handsome male said smiling, he held out his hand.

Jeff licked his lips, "I'm…Jeffrey…" he placed his hand into Matt's, "Pleasure to meet you," he whispered, staring up into the chocolate brown eyes.

Matt quickly wet his own lips, pressing a kiss to the smaller male's hand. He watched those pretty green eyes widen, "Pleasure is all mine," he murmured.

Jeff bit his lip, shyly ducking his head. He jumped when rough hands landed on his shoulders. They squeezed, causing him to whimper quietly.

Randy gave Matt a forced smile, "I'm his _boyfriend_, Randy."

Matt gave him a weary look, "Matt," he introduced.

Randy nodded. He moved his hands down to Jeff's waist, "Let's go."

"Can't I change? It's cold out…" Jeff whispered.

Matt glanced down at his bare legs…that skirt was really short…

"You'll change in the car," Randy said lowly. He steered Jeff away from Matt.

Jeff was quickly shoved past Adam, Chris, and Jay, "Bye, guys," Jeff whispered before he was led out the back door.

Adam sighed, "Why is Jeff still with Orton?" he asked.

Chris ran a hand through his hair, "You know why…Jeff doesn't have anywhere else to go…"

Matt tilted his head, "Do his parents know he's with that guy?"

Jay sighed, "Jeff doesn't have any parents...he has foster parents, but they couldn't care less about what he does, who he's with or why he's with them…"

Matt frowned. "Terrible…"

Jay's eyes watered, "It is…it truly is."

Chris felt his stomach churn. Who knows what Randy will do to Jeff tonight…



"Baby, please, slow down!" Jeff begged, holding onto the seatbelt for dear life.

The dark blue car sped through red lights, stop signs, and even a couple of people…

"Shut up, bitch." Randy murmured, his tone calm. "I can not believe you. Flirting right in front of me…after all I've done for you."

"I wasn't flirting!" Jeff cried, "I was being polite."

Randy chuckled, "A slut like you doesn't know how to be polite." He unzipped his pants, "Suck me."

Jeff shook his head, "You're driving too fast…you'll kill us…"

"Jeff. Fucking suck me or I'll really kill you later on."

Jeff whimpered, pushing off his seatbelt. He twisted in his seat, slowly lowering his head.

Randy smirked, "Don't think you're off the hook either…you'll be punished for looking at anyone but me."

Jeff only sighed around his dick in response.



_**I've been dreaming this for a week now. Time to get it on paper, XD.**_

_**Anyway, ages are:**_

_**Jay and Chris: 24**_

_**Matt: 25**_

_**Adam: 26**_

_**Randy: 24**_

_**Jeff: 21**_

_**Yup, yup, yup! XD!**_

_**None of this is REAL. I have no clue what goes on in the lives of Matt, Jeff, Amy, Adam, Jay, Chris or Randy. This is just for my amusement. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_Title: A Lot in Common_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I __**do not own**__ Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, or Edge. _

_Summary: __Matt Hardy's marriage is falling apart. His best friend Adam takes him to a local gay bar. There, he meets a gorgeous exotic dancer. They flirt…talk and begin to fall in love. But what'll happen when they realize that they are brothers? Oh yeah…and did I mention Orton?_



Soft kisses on his neck roused him out of sleep. Tired green eyes opened, seeing the tattooed shoulders and arms of his boyfriend holding him tight. Jeff sighed, tilting his head back, feeling Randy's tongue at his throat.

He tried to move, but he found himself wincing in pain. He thought of what happened last night and he shivered, goosebumps appearing on his flesh.

Oh…god…the car, the blow job…the walk inside the house…the rape afterwards…

Jeff sighed, gently sliding his fingers down Randy's back. "You have to be at work in ten minutes," he reminded gently.

Randy hummed, sucking Jeff's neck lightly, "You were so good last night baby…so fucking tight and ready for me…just for me."

Jeff swallowed, staring up at the ceiling.

"The way you screamed as I pounded into you…god, I remember our first time. Do you remember, Jeff? The way you came all over my chest…and the way you licked it up afterwards…Do you remember when I pushed into you for the first time and you screamed for more? Do you?"

Jeff nodded. He did remember…he was so in love with Randy back then…

Randy sighed, getting up. "I have to go to work," he murmured to himself. He headed over to his closet.

Jeff stood also, wincing and pressing a hand to his lower back. He pulled on one of Randy's shirts, moving down to the kitchen.

Turning on the stove, Jeff pulled out some ingredients from the cabinets and refrigerator. He set aside a plate for Randy before pulling a glass out of a cabinet. He filled it with orange juice and set it on the table.

"Randy, don't forget your medicine," Jeff called from downstairs.

"Got it!" Randy replied.

Jeff watched as he came downstairs, dressed in a light blue polo and black pants. "Breakfast?" he slid the plate in Randy's usual eating spot. He watched him eat, tiredly smiling when he was done.

"Are you spending the night at Jay's?" Randy asked lowly. He had to work till late and he wouldn't be able to pick up Jeff after his shift.

Jeff nodded, picking up the dishes, watching Randy get up. "Have a nice day," he murmured, turning to place the dishes in the sink.

He gasped when Randy wrapped his arms around him again. He lowered his eyes, watching Randy's hand grab a knife from the sink. He shivered, feeling the blade slide up his arms…

"I hope…you'll think of me when I'm gone," Randy murmured, dragging the knife up Jeff's arms, slowly brining it up to his chest. He dragged it over the shirt, up to Jeff's neck.

"All I think about is you…" Jeff whispered. He felt the sharp blade run down his back and he arched, whining softly, "Please, Randy…"

Randy stopped. Smirking, he tossed the knife back to the sink. He forced Jeff to turn around and he caught his lips in a possessive and rough kiss. Breaking apart hard, he grinned, "See you tomorrow."

Jeff watched him go, shuddering. Her wrapped his arms around his body and slowly slid to the floor.



Matt was jerked awake by Adam, who jumped on the bed. "You little ass…go back to sleep," Matt whined, bringing a pillow to cover his face.

Adam snickered and rested on his side. "So…what do you think of Jeffy?" he smirked widely when Matt visibly tensed.

"I think he should get out of that dancing business…" Matt answered sleepily. He turned onto his back, staring up at the ceiling.

Adam sighed, "Jeff never wanted to be a dancer, ya know. When he and Jay first met, he was only 18…He was adopted by his foster parents when he was eight."

"What happened to his real parents?" Matt asked quietly.

"No one knows…he told us that he was only five when he was put up for adoption. He does know that he has an older brother somewhere, though." Adam glanced at Matt to see his reaction.

Matt bit the inside of his cheek. So, the little blonde also had a lost brother…Vaguely, Matt could remember spending his days carrying and playing with his own baby brother.

"So…Jay wants to go back to the garden tonight…you up for it?" Adam asked.

Matt thought about it. "Yeah…sure." Another thought ran through his head, "Adam…what time is it?"

"Uh…about 10:15…."

"Thank god it's Saturday," Matt murmured, "I would have been late for work."

"Yeah, you are up later than usual…you alright?"

Matt nodded, a smile forming on his face, "I'm good."

He hadn't wanted to wake up…not while dreaming of those gorgeous green eyes.



"What about this one?"

Jeff turned his head, glancing at the tight black pants in Chris's hand, "It's nice…it'll make your eyes stand out."

Chris grinned, "I hope so…"

Jeff smirked, "Who's the guy?" he asked, poking Chris on the tummy.

"Guy? There is no guy!" Chris replied, a cheeky smile on his face. He watched Jeff raise an eyebrow before he caved, "Alright, alright…" Chris smiled, "His name is John Cena…I met him a couple of weeks ago."

Jeff hummed, "The guy with the cute little dimples?"

"That's him!" Chris giggled, looking through some other clothes.

Jeff smiled at him, "Good for you, Chris." He stopped, staring at a black cat suit. It had red rings around the wrists and ankles. "Wow…"

"Oh god, get that!" Chris said quickly, "You'll look wonderful! You can wash out that purple in your hair, dye it black, and then add red streaks! You look amazing in red!"

Jeff sighed, "Randy hates red…"

Chris rolled his eyes, "Fuck, Randy. Come on, we're supposed to go out with Jay tonight…Randy won't even see you. We'll go to Jay's house, wash out the dye, paint it your natural blonde color and then you'll see Randy in the morning."

Jeff smiled, shaking his head. "Alright," he murmured softly, plucking the cat suit off of the hanger. "Let's see if it actually fits first."

He heard Chris chuckling as he stepped into a dressing room.



_-Later that Night-_

Matt stared at himself in the mirror, sighing. "What do I care? I'm married for heaven's sake!" Still, he couldn't help but stare at his reflection, wondering if Jeff would like his clothing.

The black tank top fit perfectly against his muscled chest and arms. His hair was pulled into a long braid, stopping at his shoulder blades. He wore tight dark pants. He had a leather jacket in his arms.

"…Why didn't I ever dress like this when I was with Amy?" he wondered aloud.

"Matthew! You ready!?"

Matt jumped, moving away from the mirror. "Yeah, Adam, I'm coming!" he said quickly.

"Alright, let's go!"

Matt glanced at the mirror to check himself over once more before he left the room, turning off the light.



Jeff turned, staring at the tight suit against his skin. "Oh, god…the slut chants will never stop," he whispered to himself, staring into the mirror with wide eyes.

The thing fit him like a second skin. It molded into his ass, hips, and legs perfectly…it looked like someone took a paintbrush and just painted black silk on him. Towards the bottom, the blood red rings began, forming at his calves and ending at the ankles. It was the same thing with his arms. The red rings began at the elbows and led down to the wrists.

He ran a black nail-polished hand through his black dyed hair. The red streaks blended nicely into it, making it seem as if he had blood smears in his hair. He thought about putting on red lipstick…but painted his lips black instead.

"Jeff! Hurry your little ass up!" Chris yelled, banging on the door.

Jeff rolled his eyes, but opened the door. His eyes widened, "Damn, Chris! Cena is gonna be happy!"

Chris flushed, staring down at his lower half. The pants were fucking tight but they looked amazing. They were low, resting just a bit above his ass crack, allowing everyone to see his lower back. The shirt he wore was also cut low, exposing his midriff.

"Look who's talking," Chris said smirking, scanning Jeff up and down with his eyes. "What's this? You are getting all sexy for Mr. Matthew?"

Jeff closed his eyes. "Chris, please. I have a boyfriend…and apparently, you spent so much time staring at Cena to notice that Matt had a ring on his finger."

Chris's eyes lowered, "Oh…sorry."

Jeff shook his head, "Let's just go. The sooner we dance, the sooner we can go home with Jay and Adam."



Jeff panted, "This thing is so hot," he complained, tugging at the neck of the cat suit. He watched as Chris stumbled out from the curtains. Dancing in two's was always so damn difficult. He really didn't know how AJ and Evan did it.

Chris panted, glancing around, "I have a mother fucking wedgie," he murmured.

Jeff snickered, "How did you even fit into those tight jeans with underwear? I went bare."

Chris smirked, "Good to know. I just happened to squeeze my thighs into them," he turned, "Can ya help?"

Jeff shrugged, "Kay." He tried reaching into Chris's pants. "Owe! Dammit, my hands are stuck!"

"Are you kidding me?! Get your hands out Jeff!" Chris yelled.

"I can't!"

And that is how Jay, Adam, and Matt found them.

Jay laughed, causing Jeff and Chris to jump.

"You guys! I didn't know you were together!" Jay sang playfully.

Jeff sighed, his hair falling into his eyes. "Jay, get me out of here, please?"

He felt Jay grab his wrists, tearing them out of Chris's pants. Jeff squealed, falling backwards on his ass. "Owe, you bastard!"

Matt bent down, helping the pretty male up. "You okay?"

Jeff looked up, blushing, "Uh huh…thanks." He steadied himself, pushing his hair out of his eyes.

Matt smiled, his eyes quickly sliding up and down Jeff's body. They stopped at his hair. "You look nice in red," he commented.

Jeff grinned, "Thanks…" he looked down at Matt's chest, he blushed looking away. "You look good in leather."

Adam, Jay and Chris all glanced at each other, before looking away trying to hide laughter. Those two were something else.

Jeff smiled, "So," he looked up at Matt, "Are you coming with us?"

Matt licked his lips, "Yeah…I'm staying with Adam and Jay for a while. My uh…wife and I are quarreling."

He watched Jeff's pretty eyes dim and he looked away, feeling uncomfortable with what he just said.

Feeling the tension, Adam glanced at his watch, "Well, we gonna go? The movie starts in a couple of minutes."

"Do we have any time to change?" Chris asked, his expression hopeful.

"Depends. Can you guys get out of those things in five minutes?"

"Well, duh," Jeff said winking. He and Chris moved towards the dressing rooms.



They stepped out of the theatre, less than amused.

"I wasted nearly 30 bucks for nothing," Adam grumbled, "That movie sucked dick."

Jeff rubbed his arms, trying to get them warm. "Can we just go? I'm freezing." A chill ran up his spine, causing him to shiver violently. The clothes he put on were a casual T-shirt and some baggy, black jeans.

He felt something heavy drape over his shoulders and he looked up. He swallowed.

Matt merely smiled lightly, wrapping Jeff up in his leather jacket, "You need it more than I do."

Jeff smiled a bit, "Thank you…"

Matt nodded, steering him towards the car.

Adam and Chris smirked, Jay smiled.

_-Adam and Jay's house-_

Chris smirked, "Night boys," he sing-songed, closing the door on the blushing males.

Matt and Jeff stared at each other, flushed brightly. Adam and Jay were in the master bedroom, and they only had two guest rooms…Chris took one and pretty much forced Jeff to bunk with Matt.

Jeff shifted, "I'll…uh…I'll be in the shower." He sped off towards the bathroom before Matt could even say anything.

Locking the bathroom door, Jeff breathed in a sigh of relief then released it. He slowly took off Matt's heavy jacket, placing it gently on the sink. He stripped down, stepping into the shower.

Turning on the water, he began to scrub at the dye in his hair, watching the black/red paint slide down the drain. Shampooing and conditioning thoroughly, he worked on his body.

After he was done, he rinsed his hair, trying to get excess water off of it. Grabbing the towel, he wrapped it around his waist.

When he left the bathroom, Matt was on the phone talking quietly, his back to Jeff.

Jeff quietly pulled a pair of sleeping shorts up to his hips. He grabbed the light shirt that went with it and slipped it on. He waited until Matt hung up, hearing him say, "I Love You," before he ended the call.

Matt turned, surprised to see Jeff. He looked him up and down and cursed, feeling that certain part of his anatomy twitch and then rise slowly.

His wet, blondish/ravenish hair was curled around his neck. The sleeping clothes he wore out-lined his body perfectly. His smooth, long legs were barely covered by the shorts…and the shirt exposed his smooth, pale arms.

Jeff forced a smile, "Your wife?"

Matt nodded slowly. He had been talking to Amy…

Jeff nodded, "Oh…well, good to hear you guys are on good terms." He slid into the bed, resting on his side, facing away from Matt. Tears stung his vision, but he willed them away.

'_What's the matter with me…? No one falls in love this fast…this is real…not some book or movie. There is no such thing as love at first sight…'_ Jeff's eyes closed. '_But if that's true…then why do I want him to be mine…?'_

Matt watched him carefully before he sighed, tugging off his tank top. He pulled his pants off also, leaving only his boxers on. Usually, he slept naked, but he couldn't do that with Jeff right next to him…

He stood still on his back, watching the shadows paint across the ceiling.

'_Oh fuck…what the hell is happening to me…?'_

Matt's eyes closed.



_**Whew! Tiredness, XD! **_

_**Anyways, if you have no clue what a cat suit is, it's a type of clothing that covers your whole body, kind of like those outfits Trish would wear. **_

_**Also to come, the reason why Jeff was put up for adoption and why his foster parents are so unconcerned and apathetic towards him.**_

_**Stay tuned!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Title: A Lot in Common_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I __**do not own**__ Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, or Edge. _

_Summary: __Matt Hardy's marriage is falling apart. His best friend Adam takes him to a local gay bar. There, he meets a gorgeous exotic dancer. They flirt…talk and begin to fall in love. But what'll happen when they realize that they are brothers? Oh yeah…and did I mention Orton?_



Matt nuzzled his face against the smooth shoulder he was resting on. He kissed it gently, thinking that it had to be Amy…no one else could be as smooth. He wrapped his arms around her smooth tummy, bringing her closer to him. For some unknown and unholy reason…he began to picture Jeff.

He heard her whine in the back of her throat and he smirked a bit, his tongue lapping at that soft shoulder. He moved his hips up, thrusting his erection against her perfect ass. Sliding one hand down her stomach, he grabbed onto a long, smooth leg, pulling it back towards his waist.

"Oh, god," she whispered, moving her hand back to grab at his hard dick. Her hand grabbed him hard, pulling harshly.

He groaned, his eyes rolling. That was new…Amy usually didn't pull that hard…He moved his nose to smell her hair and his eyes opened. '_Amy doesn't use lavender-scented shampoo…Oh fuck!'_

At almost that same time, Jeff sat up, his eyes mixed with horror. He scooted back, falling off the bed. "Oh, god, Matt!" he began, embarrassment flashing in his pretty eyes, "I'm so sorry! I thought you were Randy…" he looked down, still shocked.

He wasn't lying though…he _did _think it was Randy…even if he was thinking of Matt while he was grabbing him.

Matt shook his head, "No…I'm sorry. I thought you were Amy…but Amy doesn't like that sweet scent…of lavender…"

Jeff bit his bottom lip, "O-oh…" he stood, wrapping his arms around himself.

Matt ran a hand through his onyx hair, "Uh…what made you realize I wasn't Randy?"

He watched Jeff blush, before his eyes half-lidded. Matt felt his cock twitch, hearing Jeff giggle softly.

A light blush painting his cheeks, Jeff answered.

"Randy isn't nearly that big."

Matt slowly chuckled, shaking his head as Jeff continued to giggle.



"C'mon, Chris, Randy is going to be here soon. We have to re-dye my hair!" Jeff whined, trying to tug Chris out of bed.

"Mmm, John, you have such yummy muscles…" Chris hummed in his sleep.

Jeff twitched, "Chris!"

Chris merely rolled over, snoring lightly.

Jeff sighed, "Oh, forget it. I'll just make a lie." He left the room, turning off the lights.

He went to check on Jay and Adam, finding them still asleep also. He smiled. They were so cute.

Closing the door quietly, he moved towards the kitchen. Sighing, he snooped around the cabinets, smirking when he discovered Jay's sugar stack.

"Heh, he should think of a new hiding spot." Pulling out a lollypop, he tore off the wrapper, popping it into his mouth.

Jeff propped himself up on the counter, sucking happily at his lollypop. He moaned, the sweetness of the candy sliding down his throat. His eyes slowly began to close. He thought of Matt's hardness…how it felt to grab it and jerk it…it was so god damn thick…and long, too.

He sucked hard on the lollypop, his eyes closing completely. He wondered…if Matt's cock would taste as good as the lollypop…he moaned at the thought, sliding the candy stick in and out of his mouth.

His eyes popped open when the candy was tugged out of his mouth. He flushed, staring up into the dark, amused, and lustful brown eyes of Matt. "Oh….uhm…"

Matt waited, smirking darkly. He watched Jeff's mouth open, stumbling for an answer. Fuck…his tongue was tinged green from the lollypop…

Jeff gasped in surprise when Matt roughly pressed their lips together. He closed his eyes, opening his legs when Matt pushed against them. Jeff moaned, feeling Matt pull him to the edge of the counter. He wrapped his legs around the lean waist, moaning softly as Matt traced his lips with his tongue.

Matt could feel Jeff's hand slide up his chest to his neck and he grunted, putting one hand around his small waist and putting the other in his hair, tugging it back, dominating the kiss.

They both moaned, tongues clashing. Their bodies moved against one another, sweet high gasps, and low groans of pleasure escaping them.

The sweetness of Jeff's tongue and that damn candy were making him dizzy…Matt broke the kiss, panting hard. He felt Jeff pull him closer and he went, slowly forcing Jeff to lie back on the counter with his own body.

Jeff scooted up a bit more, feeling Matt push his knee up on the counter. He pulled him down, kissing him again as Matt tried to tear open his shirt.

They both stilled when a knock on the door sounded.

"Copeland! Wake your ass up, I'm here for Jeff!"

Jeff jumped, pushing Matt off of him, "Oh, god…"

Randy was at the door.

Jeff wiped his lips, and fixed his hair as best he could. He shot Matt an apologetic look before he darted out the kitchen, towards the door. He grabbed his bag along the way, leaving the house quickly.

Matt watched him go. He waited for a couple of minutes before moving over to a window. He watched Randy greet Jeff with a rough kiss…

He sighed, heading towards the kitchen. He slapped his palms on the counter, groaning in the back of his throat.

"Fuck…"



"How much did you make last night?" Randy asked, keeping his eyes on the road.

Jeff sighed softly, "I didn't count it…I'll give it to you once we get home."

Randy nodded. He glanced at Jeff. "What the hell is wrong with your hair?" he watched Jeff shift in his seat.

"Chris decided to go back to his Prankster Prince ways…he switched my dye with black…" Jeff lied smoothly. When did it get so easy…?

Randy nodded, either believing or accepting the lie.

They drove in silence for a while.

"What did you do last night?" Randy asked.

"We went to the move theatres…saw some crappy movie, went to the house…slept…" Jeff licked his lips, "Dreamt of you…"

Randy chuckled, "Missed me?"

"Always," Jeff whispered, closing his eyes. Oh, the lies…

"Good boy."



Matt stared at the TV, boredom schooled on his features. His thoughts kept drifting to Jeff…and his sweet taste…his long legs…smooth body…god dammit.

Matt sighed, ringing Amy. At the fifth ring, he decided to just hang up.

Getting up, he scribbled a quick note, telling Adam that he went to check on his wife.

-_Matt and Amy's Home-_

Matt entered his home, dropping his keys at a table. He blinked, hearing voices upstairs. He headed up, hearing Amy talking to someone in hushed tones.

He opened the door. His eyes widened.

Amy gasped, staring at him in surprise, "Oh, Matt, baby…"

But Matt's eyes weren't on her…they were on Glenn's.

Glenn gave him a quick glance before turning to Amy, "Perfect. Now you can pick."

Matt's fists clenched, "Whats he talking about?" he asked Amy, as calm as possible.

When Amy failed to answer, Glenn did it for her.

"She's been sleeping with me for a month now. I want her and she's still with you so I'm making her choose."

Matt gave him an apathetic look. Slowly bringing up his hand, he pulled the wedding band off. "I'll decide for her. We're through Amy. I want a divorce."

Amy swallowed hard, but nodded, "O-okay…"

Matt started to close the door, dropping the ring in the process. "You'd better sign those damn papers also. I also expect you and your shit to be gone by the time I get back."

Watching Amy nod again, Matt closed the door, stepping down the stairs. He seethed as he got back into his car.

'_A month…a fucking month!'_ Matt growled. He wasn't jealous…but he sure as hell was pissed.

"At least…" he murmured as he began to drive back to Adam and Jay's house, "I can stop feeling guilty about kissing Jeff…" he bit his bottom lip, pulling into Adam's driveway. '_Now I just have to worry about getting too close to Jeff…while he still has Randy.'_

When he got to the house, everyone was up. They were talking in hushed tones.

"What's going on?" he asked, catching everyone's attention.

Chris bit his bottom lip, "Did Jeff leave with his hair still dyed black?"

Matt nodded, "It had some black in it, yeah."

Chris groaned, rubbing his temples.

Jay closed his eyes, Adam rubbing his back.

"Is there something wrong with that?" Matt asked wearily, not liking the silence.

"Matt…sit down. I think it's time we told you a bit more about Jeff." Chris murmured.



Jeff sat cross-legged on the bed, watching Randy count the money he had made last night. His eyes closed and he let out a soft sigh, uncrossing his legs and falling back on the bed.

"So, are you going to tell me what really happened to your hair? Or are you gonna keep up that bullshit lie you told me?" Randy asked nonchalantly, flipping through the bills.

Jeff licked his lips. He should have known…

"I…streaked my hair red…to match my outfit." Jeff said softly. He felt Randy move from the bed and he glanced over at him.

Randy chuckled dryly, "You streaked your hair _red_? You know how much I hate that color. Were you trying to make me mad, Jeff?"

"No…Chris says that I look good in red…and judging by all that money I made, I'd say he's right." Jeff said gently, moving up to rub Randy's arms. It was something he did just in case Randy forgot to take his medicine…

Randy growled, grabbing Jeff's hair. He pulled on it, forcing Jeff to meet his eyes, "I don't care what Chris says. _I'm_ your boyfriend. _I_ saved you from the fucking abuse you went through. _I_ was the one who got you a job. _You_ belong to _**me**_."

Jeff let out a gasp when Randy's left fist connected with his eye. He fell to the floor, cradling his right eye. He knew better than to cry out. He waited, shivering slightly, watching through a bruised eye as Randy knelt down to his level.

"Maybe I should have left ya with the Harlie's," Randy sneered, "Should have just let them continue to whore you out. You would have liked that, huh? Of course you would have. You _love_ having men drool all over your body. Face it, Jeff, all you're good for is a couple of bucks and a damn hot fuck." Randy whispered cruelly.

Jeff shook, taking in the verbal abuse.

Randy smirked, "Get your shit together. We're gonna go visit your mum and dad. I'll let them deal with your disobedience."

Jeff bit his bottom lip to stop the cry of fear.



He stared up at the dark house, his form shaking terribly. He felt Randy shove him, and he walked, slowly approaching the house.

On the front step, he watched Randy knock and he nearly cried. They waited, hearing footsteps coming to the door. Jeff breathed quickly, watching the door open to reveal a middle aged man.

The male glanced at the two, before setting his dark gray eyes on Jeff. He smirked, wetting his lips. "Hello, son."

Jeff's eyes widened in fear. '_Oh, god, oh god!'_

Randy chuckled, wrapping his arms around Jeff's trembling shoulders, "Mr. Harlie," he greeted, "How's the Mrs.?"

The man chuckled, "Go see for yourself."

Jeff winced, feeling Randy dig his nails into his arm.

"Inside." Randy hissed.

Jeff went, ignoring the look he got from his foster father. He sat at the old couch, glancing all around the house. He stared at the pictures of the little blonde boy. He sighed, staring up at the sky, _'It was your only way out, hm? It's why you committed suicide. To escape…'_

"Well, look what the wind blew in," the snide voice caused Jeff to look to the kitchen door. He twitched.

The woman was also middle-aged, but she looked completely deranged. Her white hair was up in a bun, eyes a steely and wild blue.

"I'm sorry I could never be him!" Jeff yelled, not sure why he was doing it. "I'm not your son! I'll _never_ be Vincent!"

He was struck hard.

Jeff looked up, eyes dazed. He stared up at his foster father.

"Of course you'll never be Vincent," his father hisses, "Vincent would never sell his body. Vincent would never have tempted me…or his mother."

"I never tempted you," Jeff whispered, tears sliding down his eyes, "You both raped me when I was nine…I didn't know what tempting was when I was nine!"

He was hit again, his mothers heeled foot connecting with his side. He gasped in pain, curling onto his other side.

"You hush," she hissed. She turned her eyes to Randy, who was pretending he wasn't there. "Leave him with us."

Randy snorted, "When I get him back, he'd better not smell like old pussy. Don't bruise him up to much either. He's lap dancing tonight."

"Just leave," the elder man sneered.

Randy chuckled, but left.

Jeff shook his head, hearing the shuffling of clothes.

'_I hope you're living a better life, Vincent Harlie…'_



Matt swore, his eyes wide. "Are you kidding me!? He was adopted by his foster parents only because he looked like their deceased son?"

Jay nodded, rubbing his arms. "Vincent. Jeff told me they had pictures of him all over the house."

Matt held his stomach, "And then…they rape him…on his ninth birthday." He shuddered in repulsiveness, "Sick…"

Chris sighed, "Yeah…then they forced him to become a prostitute to make money…it got so bad that Jeff decided that he had to have out…he got involved with Orton…and he just left with him. He even begged his foster parents to sign papers for him to change his last name back to Hardy."

Matt blinked, "Hardy?"

Chris nodded, "Yeah. His name, Jeffrey Hardy."

Matt frowned. "I see…"

Adam blinked, "Oh, come on, Matt…it's a real common name."

Matt nodded, "Yeah," he agreed, "Too common."

They both looked up when the door opened loudly.

"Jeff!?"

The small blonde leaned against the door before he collapsed, landing on his side. He was beaten badly…blood oozing out of a knife wound on his right side.

"Jeff! Jeff!"



_**Alright, so there it is. **_

_**The Harlie's are just SICK. So, Matt now knows that Jeff's last name is Hardy, BUT he doesn't know that they're related. That comes later. **_

_**Hope ya liked!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Title: A Lot in Common_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I __**do not own**__ Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, or Edge. _

_Summary: __Matt Hardy's marriage is falling apart. His best friend Adam takes him to a local gay bar. There, he meets a gorgeous exotic dancer. They flirt…talk and begin to fall in love. But what'll happen when they realize that they are brothers? Oh yeah…and did I mention Orton?_



The doctor pushed her reading glasses up to her nose, sighing softly. She glanced at her clip board and then looked around at the people in the waiting room. "Jeffrey Hardy?" she called out. She watched as five men stood up, heading over to her.

"Are any of you family?" she asked. The men shook their heads, looking heart struck. She smiled, "You're friends?" she watched them nod. "Alright, I'm Dr. Stratigias. If you'd please follow me, I'll fill you in on Jeffrey's condition."

As the walked, Dr. Stratigias opened her mouth. "He was sexually assaulted."

Matt stopped walking. John Cena, who had come for Chris, held onto the blue-eyed blonde, who almost tripped at hearing the news. Adam and Jay grabbed each other's hand.

Dr. Stratigias sighed softly, "I'm terribly sorry…but the evidence is there. He was torn…and there was still semen left behind. He was stabbed by something sharp on the side, but it looked too jagged to be done by a knife. Quite possibly, it was a pair of scissors. It's a deep cut, but it isn't life-threatening. It'll scar, though. His wrists are also really red. Whoever did this to him, made sure to tie his hands together. Very tightly."

Matt swallowed hard. He glared at Adam, "You didn't tell me Randy was abusive."

Adam shook his head, "We didn't know he was," he said quietly.

Dr. Stratigias shook her head. "It wasn't Randy."

"How do you know?" Matt hissed. He watched her give him a sad smile.

"I know, because Jeff told me. It was his foster parents." She bit her lip, hearing the gasps. "I called police. They're on their way to jail."



Dr. Stratigias pushed her blonde hair behind her ear and rapped on the patient's door. "Jeffrey?" she pushed open the door, steeping aside to let the men in.

Matt stepped up next to Jeff, gently brushing his bangs away from his pretty face. He bit his bottom lip, his left fist clenched.

Jeff's eyes fluttered open. He whined softly, seeing the all too familiar white walls. "No…"

"Jeff…"

Jeff turned his head to his left. He stared into the dark eyes of Matt. He shuddered, looking away.

"No," Matt said softly, "Look at me." He used his hand to cup Jeff's cheek, turning his face. "Talk to me, angel…how long has this been going on?"

Jeff looked around the room, staring at all the people. "No…I-I can't."

Chris licked his lips, "Jeff…? Do you want us to leave?"

Jeff nibbled on his bottom lip. "Matt'll tell you later," he whispered, "I just need him right now…" he grabbed Matt's hand, squeezing it hard.

Chris nodded, "Okay…let's go guys," he led John out, Adam and Jay following quietly.

Dr. Stratigias smiled at them, "I'll give you both some time."

She closed the door.

Jeff looked back up to Matt, biting his lower lip. "Ever since they adopted me...they've hated me."

Matt stared down at him, his eyes unblinking.

"It started when I was nine…they tricked me into going down to the basement…I was raped there twice…" Jeff nibbled on his bottom lip, tears streaking down his face, "They kept going at it…and when I was a teen they forced me to sell my body for money…I met Randy, he was a customer…and I guess he fell for me. I wasn't really convinced that I loved him, but in due time, I did fall in love with him. Things were fine at first…then, one Saturday night…Randy didn't take his pills…from then on, it's been hell."

Matt slowly cupped Jeff's cheeks. He stared into Jeff's eyes. "Does Randy abuse you?"

Jeff nodded slowly. "All the time," he whispered.

Matt gently stroked Jeff's face, "God…"

Jeff gave him a sad smile. "I'm so sorry for earlier…we shouldn't have kissed…not while you're married."

Matt smiled bitterly, "I was married to a woman who's cheated on me more times than I could count…I'm in the process of divorcing her."

Jeff licked his lips, "I'm sorry…" he looked down at their entwined hands. "You know…this is going to sound odd…but I feel like I know you…like I've been in your arms before."

Matt smiled, "Sounds like you feel what I feel…" he moved closer, his lips an inch away from Jeff's, "The question is…do you want…to feel it?"

Jeff sucked in a soft breath, "I do," he pressed his lips to Matt's, sitting up on one hand.

Matt gently wrapped his arms around the back Jeff's shoulders, kissing him softly, gently. They kissed for a while…neither wanting to end it.

A knock on the door caused them to break apart, their lips making a soft "smack" when they parted. Jeff smiled, a pretty blush on his cheeks. Matt found himself grinning back.

"Jeffrey," Dr. Stratigias said, stepping into the room, "If you want to leave, you can. You're going to need a lot of bed rest, though." She smiled sweetly.

Jeff licked his lips, looking up at Matt.

Matt smiled, "Wanna come home with me?" he asked gently.

Jeff nodded, "Please."



Matt opened the door, checking inside. He was relieved to see all of Amy's things out. "Come in, honey," he spoke quietly, opening the door to let Jeff in.

Jeff stepped in, his eyes tracing over the incredibly lovely house. "Wow," he breathed gently. "It's gorgeous."

Matt smiled, "Thank you, doll." He eyed Jeff, watching him press a hand to his side, "Is the cut bothering you?"

"Only a little," Jeff admitted softly. "It'll pass though…I've been in worse pain."

Matt sighed, "Come on, I'll draw you a bath."

Jeff smiled, "Sounds good."



Randy snickered as he came to their cell. "Oh, wow. Tried as child molesters, child beaters, attempted murderers, and more…you guys are sick."

Imani Harlie narrowed her eyes, "Be silent, you worm. Have you come to bail us out?"

Randy snorted, "After cutting up my little bitch, you really think Imma bail you out?  
Please, bitch. Rot in hell." As he turned, Imani smirked.

"You'll end up here with us unless you get us out."

Randy raised a brow, interested, "Oh yeah? Says who?"

Howard snickered, "You're his boyfriend, and it's a bit suspicious that you weren't there at the hospital for him, hm? They'll come after you, Randy."

Randy stilled. Would they really?

"Besides, we have some information about Jeff. Seems he and his brother have re-met." Howard murmured.

Randy turned, "His brother? What brother?"

"When we adopted him, his old man came out to see us with another kid. Told us to take care of his baby boy, and the kid at his side was sobbing, staring at Jeff. Matt Hardy has come to collect what is his."

Randy's eyes widened, "Matt…Hardy? Wait," he glared, "How do I know if you're telling the truth?"

Imani chuckled, "He cried out the guys name when Howard fucked him. It was "Matt!" all over the place. For a while, we didn't get it…then we remembered the day we adopted Jeffrey. The crying eight year old with Papa Hardy was Matt Hardy."

Randy smirked, licking his lips. "And Matt is here," he confirmed, "Jeff met him only a while ago…that little slut actually flirted…with his brother."

Howard shrugged, "I doubt they remember, if they would, why would they flirt?"

Randy's eyes shined. "I'm willing to bet all my money that Jeff is with Matt right now…alright guys. I'll bail ya out…but you have to help me with a plan…a beautiful plan."



Jeff let the robe slide off his shoulders. He looked down; tracing his fingers lightly over the scar on his side…it was ugly…

Frowning, he turned, staring at the large hot tub filled with bubbles. He smiled a bit, stepping into the large tub. He slowly sank to his knees, resting his back against the edge. He sighed, the warm water caressing his bruised skin.

He stared up at the darkly colored ceiling, biting on his lower lip.

'_How do I tell Randy that I'm just not in love with him anymore?' _Jeff closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around himself. He turned towards the door when he heard knocking.

Matt entered, smiling softly. "Is it working?" he asked gently, stepping over to the rim of the hot tub. He watched Jeff nod.

"It's wonderful," he said quietly, playing with some of the bubbles. He shot Matt a shy, sweet smile.

Matt smiled back, "Good. I left some clothes for you on the bed. If you need anything, let me know."

"I will," Jeff answered.

Matt winked, slowly turning around.

Jeff nibbled on his lower lip. "Uh, Matty…?"

"Yes, precious?" Matt asked, glancing back at him.

A light flush covered Jeff's cheeks, his eyes lowered. "Plenty of room…"

Matt blinked before chuckling. "Do you want me to join you?"

Jeff nodded, his blush getting darker.

Matt pulled his shirt off, the pants following. He'd decided to play it safe and just keep the boxers on. He slid into the warm water slowly, his back to edge. He felt Jeff move closer and he smiled, pulling the younger man into his arms.

Jeff sighed, resting his back on Matt's chest. "Thanks."

"No problem," Matt whispered, wrapping his arms around Jeff's waist from behind, kissing his shoulders.

Jeff closed his eyes, tilting his head back on Matt's shoulder.

He didn't think it was possible to feel so loved.



Later on that night, both men in were in bed. Jeff was brushing his hair and Matt was reading a book.

Knocking on the door downstairs caused them to look at each other.

"Were you expecting someone?" Jeff asked quietly, flipping his hair behind his shoulders.

"No…" Matt stood, setting the book on the nightstand. "Wait up here."

Jeff nodded, watching him leave the room to go downstairs.

Matt turned on his porch lights, glancing out the window. He couldn't see anything…

He opened the door, looking around. His eyes narrowed, still not seeing anyone. As he turned to go back inside, he noticed a small, black box on the doorstep. Curiously, he lifted it up, taking it inside the house.

Matt set the box on the kitchen table, opening it.

Pictures, video tapes, adoption papers, and a birth certificate.

He looked at the adoption papers, reading the names.

"Jeffrey Nero Hardy…adopted by Imani and Howard Harlie at the age of eight...Bright Eyes Adoption Agency…" Matt chewed on his bottom lip, setting the papers down. It had more information on it, Jeff's weight, height, a picture of him when he was eight…

He glanced at the birth certificate, picking it up. As he read through it, his eyes widened. His stomach churned. His eyes watered.

"Jeffrey Nero Hardy…born on August 31, 1967…Cameron, North Carolina…son to Gilbert and Ruby Moore Hardy…one sibling…put up for adoption after mothers death…"

Matt shook his head. "No…it has to be a mistake…dad would have told me where to look for him…"

He looked at the video tapes sent. His stomach hurt…did he even want to see them?

Making up his mind, he went down to basement, so Jeff wouldn't hear…

He had to know if it was true.



_**Uh-oh! What do the tapes contain?**_

_**How will Matt react?**_

_**Will Jeff find out??**_

_**Will Randy and the Harlie die a tragic death??**_

_**Find out soon!**_

_**And thank SO much for all the reviews and feedback, they've been great!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Title: A Lot in Common_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I __**do not own**__ Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, or Edge. _

_Summary: __Matt Hardy's marriage is falling apart. His best friend Adam takes him to a local gay bar. There, he meets a gorgeous exotic dancer. They flirt…talk and begin to fall in love. But what'll happen when they realize that they are brothers? Oh yeah…and did I mention Orton?_



Matt turned on the lights, heading over to the television set. He glanced at the first tape and slowly inserted it into the video player. For a while, there was nothing but static and white noise…but then…

"_Say my name," the black haired boy said, a grin on his adorable face. His brown eyes were sparkling. He was standing, playing with a toddler, holding him up steadily so that he could stand._

_The green-eyed baby blinked up at the older kid. "Ma!"_

_The older boy grinned wider, "Matt," he announced, spacing out the letters to make it sound easier to say. "Matt."_

_The toddler smiled up at him widely, making loud bubble noises._

_Laughter was heard in the background._

"_You don't expect him to say your name, do you, Matthew? He's only year old!" the gruff, yet gentle voice from behind the camera called._

_The stubborn four year old pouted at the camera, "Jeffy can say it, right Jeffy?" he kissed the toddler on the cheek, causing the toddler to giggle loudly._

"_Matthew, bring me Jeffrey, I have to change his diaper!" the tall, beautiful woman with kind brown eyes moved in front of the camera._

_Matt's nose twitched. "I thought that was the dog..." shrugging, he picked up the baby, walking quickly over to their mother, "Here ya go, momma."_

"_Thank you, Matty." _

"_Mat-ty!" the toddler repeated, reaching for the older boy. His pretty eyes began to water, "Mat-ty, Mat-ty, Mat-ty!"_

"_He said my name!" Matt held his arms out for his brother, who reached for him as well, "Didja hear him, momma? He said my name!"_

"_I heard, Matthew," their mother said, smiling sweetly. _

_Matt turned, an infamous smirk on his face as he stared at the camera, "Toldja he would!"_

_The man behind the camera chuckles and the tape ended._

Matt stared at the TV, tears sliding down his cheeks. He shook his head, bringing a hand up to rub his mouth. Why had he never seen this? Who sent this to him now?

He picked up another tape, putting it inside the player after taking out the first tape. His eyes zeroed in on another unfamiliar setting. He watched it for a while before his eyes clouded in understanding.

There was a couple sitting on a couch, staring solemnly at the camera. The woman had silvery blonde hair and steel blue eyes. The man's eyes were darker, and he was tall. The wall behind them had scribbles and drawings of smiling children, circling around the words, "Bright Eyes".

The couple were sending a tape to the parents of the child they adopted from the agency…it was a policy to do so if the blood family of the child wanted to see his progress…

"_Hello Mr. Hardy. We are sending you this tape so that you could see how much your son has grown. He's been a delight to have around the house. You'd be happy to know that he rarely asks about you or his brother. He seems to have forgotten about the both of you. This time tomorrow, he will be nine years old." The woman spoke, her voice firm._

"_Jeffrey," the man spoke, waving his hand to motion someone forewords. An eight-year old boy appeared in front of the camera. His eyes were a light green, his hair blonde and silky. He waved at the camera, his eyes darting over to look at the couple on the couch. _

"_As you can see, he is healthy and happy," the woman spoke again. "My husband and I have been taking good care of him."_

_Jeff's eyes suddenly clouded, "Hi, Matty."_

_The couple turned their heads to Jeff. Their eyes narrowed._

"_Thank you for putting him up for adoption. We will send you another tape in a couple of years. Thank you."_

Thinking back, his father was denied any videos of his second son after all those years…on his death bed, he told Matt that his brother was put up for adoption after their mother died. Gilbert wasn't able to support both…

Matt clenched his fists, looking in the box again. He picked up the pictures.

The four year old in the first video was him…he knew what he looked like as a child…the baby was Jeff.

Staring at the pictures, he came to one that made him sure that it was Jeff. The picture showed the both of them, Matt sitting on a couch, holding Jeff in his arms. The picture was faded and there was writing in the back.

"_Matthew Moore, age 6 and Jeffrey Nero, age 3."_

It was his mother's handwriting…

Matt covered his eyes, sobbing softly. He'd fallen in love with the brother he'd never known…

"Matt?"

Matt tensed, slowly looking behind him.

Jeff stared at him, his eyes wide. He looked to the video and he paled. "How did you get that video?" he whispered, walking closer.

Matt ignored the question. He motioned for Jeff to come closer. "I need to talk to you."

Jeff slowly sat down, He stared deep into Matt's eyes, "You're crying," he lifted his hands, brushing away Matt's eyes. "What's wrong?"

Matt grabbed the birth certificate, handing it to Jeff. He watched Jeff's eyes as he read it.

"I don't get it," Jeff whispered, "How did you get his?"

"It was sent to me…" Matt took a deep breath, "Jeffrey…_my_ parents were named Ruby Moore and Gilbert Hardy. We're from Cameron, North Carolina…Jeff…we're brothers."

Jeff's eyes widened. His eyes watered.

Matt sighed. He understood why Jeff was so hurt…now, how could they be together. He was surprised when Jeff hugged him tightly, sobbing.

"Finally…after so long, I have you!" He hiccupped, pressing a kiss to Matt's neck, "We have each other now…you're finally mine and I'm yours."

Matt shook his head, slowly pushing Jeff off. "No, Jeff…we can't be together…not romantically."

Jeff stared at him, confused, "What, why?"

"Because, we're bothers!" Matt said, his voice rising. "It's wrong."

"But we felt a connection even before we knew we were brothers…" Jeff said softly. "I love you, Matt…and I know you love me too."

Matt shook his head, bringing a hand up to run it through his hair, "It doesn't matter, Jeff…we can't love each other. That's final…and I'm sorry."

Jeff stared at him, his heart breaking. "You love me," he whimpered.

"No, Jeff…I don't. You're my baby brother…I can't love you."

Jeff stood, running towards the door, "I'm so sick of all the bullshit in my life!" he cried, running upstairs. He heard Matt following, but he didn't care.

Matt rushed after him, watching him grab his stuff. "And just where are you going?"

Jeff shot him a glare, "You don't care," he snarled angrily. He grabbed his bag and moved downstairs, hissing as the cut on his side throbbed.

"Wait, Jeff, where else will you go?" Matt asked, worriedly following him to the door. He stood in front of the door, blocking Jeff.

"I'll stay with Chris or something, please, out of the way." Jeff whispered, his watery eyes lowered.

"You're my brother Jeff; I'm not kicking you out…"

"I'm sorry, Matt…but I love you…I'm in love with you…and I can't stay here if you're not going to love me in that same way." Jeff shoved past his brother, moving towards the door. He stepped out, keeping the door closed behind him.

Matt pressed his hands to the door. He sighed softly, kneeling down. "Oh, Jeff…I'm so sorry…"



Shivering, Jeff wrapped his arms around his body. He fiddled with his backpack, sliding the strap up his bare shoulder. He stepped off of Matt's yard, heading towards the road. "Hopefully I could get a ride to Chris's…"

He waited a while. Hearing the sound of an engine, he looked up. His eyes widened in alarm.

"No," the deep voice whispered, "No…it's okay, I'm not going to hurt you." Blue eyes stared pleadingly into his from the front seat of the sports car. "I'm sorry…please, Jeff…without you, I'm miserable at best."

Jeff stared into his "boyfriends" eyes. He shuddered, looking away. "You took me to their house," he whispered. "You left me there for them to rape…how could I forgive you, Randy?"

Randy sighed, "Get in the car, baby. It's cold out and you're in sleep wear."

Jeff bit his bottom lip. He was freezing…he knew he would regret this later…

Randy smiled, grabbing Jeff's cold hand as he entered. "Thank you." He drove away from the house, driving for hours and hours.

Jeff stared out the window, his eyes widening. "Randy…?" They were at the same place they first kissed…well, _lovingly_ kissed.

Randy smiled, "Out, baby." He slid out of the car himself.

Jeff followed, still confused. "What in the world?" he whispered.

Randy grabbed Jeff gently. He held him close. "I don't deserve someone like you…and I'm sorry for everything…all the names, all the hits…all the rapes…baby, I want to start over…" he lowered himself to one knee.

Jeff's eyes widened. "R-Randy…?"

Randy smiled before digging in his pocket. He pulled out a vinyl box and slowly opened it. An expensive looking silver band was resting inside.

Jeff stared deep into Randy's eyes. His body shook.

"Will you marry me?" Randy asked softly. Inside, he was dying to stop the laughter. He did want to marry Jeff though, but only because it would keep his ass out of jail. This way, Jeff's nosy little friends and that fucking incestuous brother of his would stay the fuck away.

Jeff blinked his eyes closed. Randy didn't love him. '_He thinks that if I marry him…I won't press charges…he doesn't love me…but,'_ his eyes watered, _'neither does Matt…'_

Jeff opened his eyes, looking down at Randy. "Yes."

Randy smirked. '_Perfect.'_

Jeff died a little bit inside.

'_How am I going to tell my friends…how am I going to tell Matt?'_



_**Ah, and we come to the breaking point. **_

_**How will Matt, Chris, Jay and the rest react to this?**_

_**Will Matt tell the others that he and Jeff are long-lost brothers?**_

_**Do the Harlie's have any part in this?**_

_**FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPPY!  
**_

_**XD!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Title: A Lot in Common_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I __**do not own**__ Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, or Edge. _

_Summary: __Matt Hardy's marriage is falling apart. His best friend Adam takes him to a local gay bar. There, he meets a gorgeous exotic dancer. They flirt…talk and begin to fall in love. But what'll happen when they realize that they are brothers? Oh yeah…and did I mention Orton?_



Chris burst through the door, ignoring John's scolding. "Hardy!" he yelled, looking around the room.

John fiddled with his fingers, "Uh, baby, maybe we should have knocked?" he was shoved aside by an irate Jay and an even more irate Adam.

"Where are they?!" Jay screeched.

As if he heard the commotion, Matt walked into his living room. His eyes narrowed, "What are you doing in my house?"

Chris shot him a glare, "Where. Is. Jeff?"

Matt suddenly deflated. His eyes closed and his shoulders sagged. "I don't know."

Adam raised a brow, "You don't know?"

"He…left last night…"

Chris blinked, "Why?"

Matt rubbed his eyes. "Guys, come down to the basement, I have to show you some stuff."

Everyone followed, confused but wanting to know what happened to Jeff.



Jeff sighed, staring at the suits. "They're fine, Randy."

Randy tilted his head, "Nah…I think mine should be a darker color…"

Jeff rolled his eyes. "Sure."

The poor woman who had been trying to find the perfect suit for them all day sighed and returned to the backroom to look for the desired suit.

Randy faced Jeff, playing with strands of his hair. "None of this creepy dye shit in your hair," he warned. "I want you…natural."

Jeff bit his bottom lip but nodded. He tried not to think of his dream wedding…one where there would only be Chris, Jay, Adam and…Matt….

He jumped in surprise when the woman returned, carrying a dark suit with her. She showed it off to Randy, who smirked in approval.

Jeff frowned, his eyes trailing over to his own suit. He point-blank _refused_ to wear black, so the suit he would wear would be white. He ran his fingers over it lightly, his eyes dimming. '_God…why am I doing this…?_' he bowed his head in shame as Randy paid for the suits before tugging him out of the shop.

"Want to invite anyone?" Randy asked, moving towards the parking lot.

Jeff shook his head. They would be disappointed…

"I'm going to invite some of my friends," Randy murmured nonchalantly.

"Who?" Jeff asked softly.

"Ted, Cody, Hunter, and Dave. I might invite my parents…"

Jeff frowned. He wished he had parents…

He stared out the window, his eyes closing.

Randy licked his lips, "We're doing this as soon as possible."

Jeff turned to glance at him.

"Two days from now, Jeff, we'll be married."

Jeff slowly nodded, looking down at the ring on his finger.

His fate would be sealed in two days…



Matt covered his eyes, trying to avoid the looks of his friends as they watched the videos. He shuddered, thinking back to the way he treated Jeff when he found out they were brothers…he might as well have shunned him!

Jay bit his bottom lip, "Oh, god….poor Jeffrey…"

Adam stared at the Harlie's, his eyes narrowing. "So, you guys never got these tapes?" he asked Matt, who shook his head.

"No…this is probably why I didn't recognize Jeff…If I had seen that video, then maybe I would have known and I wouldn't have…" his voice lowered, "Fallen in love with him…"

"You idiot!"

A loud smack followed.

Matt cradled his jaw, staring up at Chris in surprise.

John wrapped his arms around Chris's waist, lifting him from the ground effortlessly as he kicked and screamed.

Matt frowned, "What the hell was that for?" he asked quietly.

Chris's eyes watered, "He loves you back…" he whispered. "You can see it in his eyes…and you…you're so selfish! You know you fell for him _before_ you found out he was your brother! You love him and you just let him go!? He could be with _Randy_, Matt!"

Matt stood, rubbing his jaw gingerly. He deserved it. Sighing, he shoved his hands in his pockets, "Chris…this isn't easy for me…didn't you stop to think about what our mom and dad would think?"

Chris sighed, "I think they would want the both of you to be happy…even if it meant the both of you being together."

Matt looked away. How would Chris know how his parents would feel? He didn't.

Everything was quiet for a moment and then, Chris's phone rang.

John let Chris down so he could answer the call.

"Hello?" the blonde murmured into the phone. "Oh, god…Jeff!"

Matt turned to stare at him.

"Jeffy, baby," Chris cooed into the phone, "Where are you-"

Matt stole the phone from Chris, pressing it to his ear, as he was going to open his mouth, he heard Jeff speak and what he said brought him to his knees.

"_Chris…I'm…getting married to Randy…and then after…I'm moving to St. Louis with him…"_

Matt's hand shook.

"_Chris…?" _Jeff's soft voice whispered. _"…You're probably mad at me…I'm sorry…please, tell everyone that I love them…tell Matt…that I will always be his brother…bye, Chris…thanks for being my best friend…"_

"Wait," Matt begged, "Jeff!"

But it was too late, Jeff had already hung up.

"What's going on?" Chris demanded, "Where is Jeff?"

"He's…getting married…to Orton." Matt answered, his voice soft.

Adam's eyes narrowed, "What?"

"And…he's moving to Missouri…with him…" Matt finished. His heart thudded painfully in his chest.

"Now, do you see?" Chris said softly.

Matt nodded. "I see..." he looked up at his friends. "Let's go…we're crashing that wedding."



Jeff packed their things, sorting out clothes. He could feel Orton's eyes on him, but he refused to meet his gaze.

Randy rested on the bed, watching his fiancé pack their stuff. "So, Jeffy…how's your brother?" he asked, smirking slowly. He watched Jeff flinch and snickered. "That nasty bastard…he fell for his own brother."

Jeff shot him an annoyed look before zipping up the carry-on bags.

"And to think," Randy murmured casually, licking his bottom lip, "I never would have known that Matt was your brother…but I guess I have your mom and dad to thank for that."

Jeff stopped, his eyes narrowing. "Excuse me?"

"When the Harlie's adopted you, your old man and little Matt came to say good bye to you. Poor Matt…heard he was crying real loud. Your old man looked ill and rather sad."

Jeff sighed, "Randy, shut up."

Randy's eyes widened, "Whoa, when did you grow some balls, Jeff?"

Jeff didn't answer. His eyes trailed down to the ring. This was a mistake…he would be miserable with Randy…he would go insane…

"I'm not marrying you." Jeff murmured, slipping the ring off his finger.

Randy's eyes fired, "The fuck you're not."

Jeff stepped back and gasped when he backed into someone. His eyes widened, watching the woman step in front of him. A choked sound escaped his lips before a slap was delivered to his cheek, causing his face to turn at the impact. He could taste the blood…

"Of course you're getting married, sweetie," Imani grinned, "We're giving you away. We don't want you anymore."

Jeff snarled, bringing his face back to Imani's, "You never did, you rotten bitch!" he kicked Howard before ramming his head against Imani's, "All you wanted me for was to take the place of Vincent!"

As Imani fell, he was hit with something hard, causing his eyes to water. He fell down on his knees, staring up at the bloody object in Howard's hands. A steel picture frame.

Randy stood, his eyes calm. "Fuck two days. We do this right now."

Jeff felt himself being picked up. He was hit over and over before they finally stopped. He groaned in pain, his head spinning.

Randy tugged on a jacket. "Grab him, put him in the car. I'll set up the change. Make sure he's cleaned and that he'll comply."

Howard tugged Jeff up and led him out the room, Imani following.



Jeff shook his head, refusing to look at the pictures.

"Come on, Jeffy, your daddy gave them to us to show to you, don't you want to see?" Imani cooed, smirking nastily.

Jeff made the mistake of glancing at a picture earlier and what he saw made him feel worse than the abuse he had gone through a couple of hours ago. It was a picture of himself and Matt. Matt was holding him in a brotherly embrace, smiling at the camera.

It hurt.

Matt didn't love him as more than a brother…and he didn't know what was happening now. He wouldn't be able to help…

Jeff was forced towards the mirror by Howard. He looked at his reflection. His hair dye had been thoroughly washed out, leaving the blonde locks to drape around his face. The white suit looked nice…but it just wasn't the right way…he didn't want the wear the suit like this…being forced to.

"Let's go, Jeffrey," Howard said smirking. "We have to clean up your pretty face."

Imani glanced at the door when she heard a knock. "What?"

"Our guests are here," Randy called. "The violin medley will start in five minutes. Get him to comply, or else."

Imani rolled her eyes. "Or else what?"

"Or else I'll kill all three of you," Randy snarled before stepping away.

Howard chuckled, "As if he could kill us." He sat Jeff down on a chair. "Use some of your make-up on him, it's sure to cover up those bruises."

Imani did so, rubbing the make-up all over the bruises. "It isn't perfect, but it'll do. No one who's coming to the wedding cares about him anyway."

Jeff felt his insides burn. What she said was true…Ted and Cody hated him…and he had never even met Hunter or Dave.

The violins started.

Howard and Imani forced Jeff up and opened the door. "Ready to become Mr. Orton?"

Jeff closed his eyes, stepping lightly over the blue carpet.

It isn't supposed to end like this!

He wanted to be with Matt, his brother, Matt!

When his eyes opened, he found himself next to Randy. He looked around. Randy had paid decorated to decorate his house "wedding style". Somehow, he managed it in only a couple of hours…and now, there was actually an oblivious priest, getting ready to give him away to Orton.

"We are gathered here today…to join these men in holy matrimony." The priest began.

Jeff struggled with the tears, feeling Randy roughly squeeze his hand.

"Randal, do you take Jeffrey Hardy to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the priest asked gently.

"I do." Randy answered, that smirk painted on his lips.

"And do you, Jeffrey, take Randal Keith Orton to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Jeff swallowed hard. He shuttered.

"I…I…"

Jeff felt Randy dig his nails against his knuckled and he winced. "I…do."

Turning to the small crowd, the priest raised his voice, "If there is anyone here who objects, speak now, or forever hold your peace."

There was silence. Jeff lowered his head.

"Very well," The priest said, "Then, by the power vested in me-"

"_**I object!"**_

Randy and Jeff turned, as did everyone in the house.

Jeff's eyes widened. "Oh god," he whispered.

Randy snarled, his eyes locked on Matt Hardy's furious brown eyes. "Hardy," he spat.

Matt's eyes narrowed further.

The intensity had just begun.



_**Next chapter gonna be good! XD!**_

_**No worries, peeps, the Harlie's are gonna get what they deserved and so is Randy!**_

_**And remember, your appreciation means…EVERYTHING. XD!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_Title: A Lot in Common_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I __**do not own**__ Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, or Edge. _

_Summary: __Matt Hardy's marriage is falling apart. His best friend Adam takes him to a local gay bar. There, he meets a gorgeous exotic dancer. They flirt…talk and begin to fall in love. But what'll happen when they realize that they are brothers? Oh yeah…and did I mention Orton?_



Jeff stumbled, his eyes glued to his brother. How could Matt have known? How did he know that Randy would have the marriage happen in his home?

Randy growled, "You were not invited."

Matt said nothing. His fists clenched in pure anger. Behind him, Adam was holding a broken beer bottle, tapping his fingers against the glass.

Hunter and Dave stood, walking towards Orton.

"Kid," Hunter murmured, "What's going on?" His dark brown eyes narrowed in concern and annoyance. Who the hell were these two guys?

"Nothing." Orton bit out. "That's Jeff's older brother. The one with the dark hair."

Dave frowned, "He doesn't approve of your love for Jeff?" he didn't think that would be right…shouldn't a brother want what was best for his own blood?

Matt's eyes narrowed. Obviously, these two guys didn't know about Orton and his sick, twisted ways. "Of course I don't approve. Why the fuck would I? He beats and rapes the hell out of Jeff."

Hunter and Dave shared a surprised glance before turning burning eyes to Orton.

"That's bullshit!" Randy hissed. His little bitches, Cody and Ted supported him.

"Jeff is a total slut," Ted murmured, "He dances at for money and he even spreads his pretty legs for anyone with the right amount of dough."

Jeff's eyes flashed, "That's a lie!" he snarled. His pale hands shook before they clenched into small fists, "I was nothing but loving and faithful to this disgusting creep!" he yelled, pointing at Randy, "For years, I've loved him…but then, he let the pills slip. Ever since then, he's beat me, raped me, bruised me and he's even bled me!" His voice began to crack, "But the one thing I'll _never_ forgive you for is taking me back…back to the only place where I _**never**_ felt safe…the place where it all started. You took me back home so I could get beaten and raped by-" he was cut off, his face whipping to the side where Howard hit him.

Matt's vision went red, "You son of a bitch!" he charged towards the older male, knocking him down easily.

Cody moved the help the old man, but was stopped by Hunter.

"You sick little shit," the bigger man growled, his nostrils flared, "You knew about that kid being abused and you said nothing!"

"Dear, lord!" the priest gasped before running out of the room. He was helped out by John, who calmly told him to call 911.

Dave grabbed Ted's shirt collar, "You two deserve to get abused just as much as they do," he growled. He raised a fist, crashing it against Ted's cheek.

Adam looked around. He noticed Orton moving oddly…almost like he was aiming a kick. Moving his hazel/green eyes towards the floor, he saw it. Randy was aiming for Matt, who was too busy beating the crap out of Howard to notice.

If Orton landed that kick…Matt could be seriously hurt…

"Matt, look out!" Adam yelled as Randy prepared to take off. He moved to stop Orton but Imani stood in front of him, blocking him.

"Now, now," she chastised in a cruel tone, "You wouldn't hit an elderly lady would you?"

Adam frowned, "Well, no." He lifted the broken beer bottle and smashed it over the side of the evil woman's head. "But I will _gladly_ hit a cruel, evil, old bitch."

Randy smirked to himself before he bolted, ready to kick Matt's head off his shoulders. He let out a pained gasp when someone crashed into his side, causing him to stumble and crash his knee into the wall next to Matt's head.

He'd missed…but who had shoved him?

Looking around, Randy found the culprit. His blue eyes glinted.

Little Jeff…eyes wide and mouth parted. He had been the one to slam into him.

Randy smiled and fingered the inside of his suit. He pulled out a small, automatic pistol. "Oh, sweetheart," he murmured, watching Jeff's emerald eyes focus on the gun, "It didn't have to end this way…you and I could have had it all," he shook his head, disgust in his eyes, "But you just had to fall in love with your own blood. Sick."

Randy aimed the gun at Jeff's terrified face, "Burn in hell…my pretty little bitch."

Matt looked up, seeing Randy aim at Jeff with the pistol. '_Jeff…no!_' He stood quickly, standing in front of Jeff, shielding him from the gun.

Randy smirked and slowly pushed down on the trigger.

"Fuck no, you don't!" Jay moved out from his hiding spot behind one of Orton's statues and he shoved Randy's arm, causing the pistol to swivel and point at Howard instead. The bullet shot out, hitting the old man in the shoulder.

"No, dammit!" Randy growled. He turned, pointing the gun at Jay, "Oh, you're so dead."

"Hey, assclown!"

Randy turned towards the door. He jumped, barely avoiding a glass cup. It crashed against the wall besides his head. "Shit!"

Chris smirked, juggling more glasses, "Coming at ya!" he tossed three at the same time, watching in amusement as Randy tried to dodge each of them. He turned back to face John, "The priest call the cops yet?"

John nodded, gently calming the old priest down. He could hear the sirens coming closer.

"Awesome," Chris murmured, turning back to the mayhem. He looked around, whistling. Hunter and Dave had beaten Rhodes and DiBiase into next week. They had bruises, cuts and blood all over them.

"Go help wave the cops down!" Chris told them, moving out of the way so that they could exit the room.

Matt stared into Jeff's eyes. Jeff stared back. They stared at each other in silence before Matt turned, his eyes focusing on Orton. "You…are going to die."

Randy smirked sinisterly, "You forget, Hardy," he waved the gun around, "I've got the gun. I don't think you'll be able to kill me."

"And _you_ forget that I'm still here," Adam told the gun-wielding male. He tackled Orton to the floor, trying to hold him down. After wrestling the gun away from Randy, Adam picked it up and handed it to Matt.

Matt held the pistol in his hand. He aimed it at Orton's face.

"Go on, kill me, I'll see you in hell you incestuous murderer!" Randy screamed.

Matt hesitated.

Adam gave him a confused look, "Go on, Matt, why are you waiting?"

Matt turned to look at Jeff. If he fired the gun…and actually killed Orton…he would go to jail…

"I can't," Matt murmured, lowering the gun. "I can't kill him…if I do, I won't be able to take care of my brother. Chris," he whispered, "go outside and get the cops…tell them the story. Everything. Make sure that Rhodes, DiBiase, Orton and the Harlie's are taken away…" he tossed the gun to Chris and turned to face his brother. "Jeff and I need to talk."

Chris nodded, "Okay," he whispered.

He watched as Matt gently took Jeff's hand, leading him away from the room…away from the house.

"Please…tell him the truth," Chris murmured to himself. He watched the police enter the room and he sighed. "I'll start at the beginning…"

"Jeff was adopted by the Harlie's…"



"How did you know?" Jeff asked softly. They were lying on Matt's bed, and Jeff was wearing one of Matt's robes. He couldn't stand to stay in that suit…once they got to Matt's house; he rushed up the stairs and locked himself in the bathroom. He showered and slipped on Matt's dark blue robe.

Matt looked up at him. He sighed, "…You know how twins can somehow mentally communicate with one another?"

Jeff blinked, "Yes…"

Matt grinned, "Well it wasn't that shit."

Jeff stared at his brother in shock and then, a small giggle left his throat. Then a chuckle, then it was full laughter, his eyes closed and his arms going around his waist to hold onto his ribs.

Matt chuckled also, watching him. It was nice to laugh…

"But, seriously, Jeff…I just kinda felt it." Matt murmured. "I heard you on the phone when you called Chris…and my heart just fell…Chris knocked some real good sense into me and that's when I realized that Randy wouldn't just pop into a church to marry you…it had to be done in his own home."

Jeff rested his cheek on his knee. "Oh…" he bit his lower lip. "I'm sorry…"

Matt sat up, "What, why?"

Jeff sighed, "If I hadn't made such a big deal about you not loving me…none of this would have happened. You jumped in front of a gun for me; Matt…you could have died."

"Jeff," Matt gently cupped his brother's cheeks, staring deep into his emerald eyes, "You're my brother and I love you…you're the only person I would ever take a bullet for…you're more than my brother…" he moved his mouth closer to Jeff's, "You're my love…"

Jeff's lips trembled before they were covered softly by Matt's lips. Tears slid down his cheeks from his wide eyes. No matter how much he wanted, he couldn't bring himself to kiss back. He was too shocked.

Matt pulled away slowly, opening his eyes to stare into Jeff's. "Please…tell me I'm not too late," he slid his fingers down Jeff's cheeks, to his neck and then down to his chest. "Tell me…that you love me back…"

Jeff, tears still streaking down his face, nodded. "L-love you…I just can't believe it…why?" he whispered, his eyes lowering, "Why did you change your mind…?"

Matt slowly sucked his lower lip into his mouth. Jeff shivered.

"Well, for one, Chris scolded the hell out of me…but most importantly baby, I remembered." At Jeff's confused gaze, he continued, "I remember what it felt like to have your lips on mine…I remember…you in my arms. I remembered the feelings I had for you _before _I found out you were my brother. I'm just sorry I let the feelings I had _after_ I found out you were my brother dominate."

Jeff licked his lips, his eyes glancing around. "I should have understood your feeling," he murmured, "I'm sorry…"

Matt sighed, "Stop apologizing." He pressed his mouth to Jeff's, slowly pushing him down on the bed. "I don't want to hear you apologizing to me…for my own mistake," he turned on his back, moving an arm to cover his eyes. "You've gone through so much shit…and I just had to make it worse."

Matt felt Jeff on top of him. A second later, Jeff's hands were on his arm, moving it away from his face. He stiffened when he noted the sad look in his brother's eyes. "Jeffrey…"

"You haven't done anything to me to make me love you less," Jeff whispered. He pressed his forehead against Matt's, "You've helped me like an older brother should…and you've loved me…like a lover would. I love you, Matt…truly, I do."

Matt smiled, "I know you do…because I can feel it. And I know you can feel that I love you back."

Jeff nodded and wrapped his arms under Matt's arms. He nuzzled into his brother's neck, "Thank you…for everything."

Matt gently rubbed his brother's back, "You're welcome, honey."

They talked amongst themselves for a while. Eventually, they fell asleep.



Randy growled, tugging at the bars on his cell. "Son of a bitch," he snarled.

Howard and Imani were still in the hospital. Howard lost a lot of blood, but somehow, he survived. He would never be able to use his left arm, though. Not that Randy gave a shit. Imani's right eye was damaged beyond repair. The glass Copeland smashed at her sent thousands of little shards into her pupil, blinding her. Randy didn't give a fuck either.

The only thing he cared about was him spending the rest of his _life_ in jail.

He tensed, hearing his cell mate chuckle.

"Let me guess," the big, tattooed man murmured. "First time in jail?" his light green eyes roamed Randy's body. "What did you do?"

Randy licked his lips. This guy probably killed millions…ch, made what he did look pretty meek. "I raped, beat, and almost killed my boyfriend." He smirked, seeing the big man's eyes narrow. "Yeah. He had these parents…they were his foster parents, but his parents none-the-less, and they would rape him repeatedly. They actually forced him into prostitution, I saved him." Randy snickered, "A couple of weeks ago, I took him _back_ to his parent's house. They destroyed him."

The tattooed man shifted. He'd heard this story before…from the very beauty's mouth.

_-Flashback-_

"_Just relax, kid," the man murmured, watching the teen cry. He was in bad shape. Obviously, the kid was a prostitute. He had blonde hair and pretty green eyes. He also, had bruises all over his body. After some stern words, the boy caved and told him why he was selling his body. And it was enough to disgust him._

"_No, I can't," he sobbed, tears falling from his green eyes. "They've been doing this since I was a kid! They don't even care if someone kills me while I'm doing this!"_

_The man sighed, "Look, I'm not gonna touch you."_

_Startled, the boy looked up, "W-what?"_

"_I knew you looked too young to be on the streets…" the man sat down, staring at him, "My name is Mark."_

_The boy swallowed, "I-I'm Jeff…"_

_Mark nodded, "How about you stay with me a couple of days? I'll take you back after you're recovered."_

_Jeff sucked in a deep breath, "Okay…"_

_Mark grinned. The kid was adorable…he reminded him oh his daughters. _

_So innocent…too innocent to be doing this._

_-End flashback-_

Mark cracked his knuckles, "Now uh, this kid wouldn't happen to be named…Jeff, would he?"

Randy raised a brow, "You know him?"

Mark shrugged, "I picked him up a while ago." He stood, crossing over to Randy, "You took him back," he snarled, "You took him back to his hell, didn't you?"

Randy swallowed.

"Wanna know what I'm locked up for?" the man asked, smirking.

Randy didn't think he wanted to know.

"I tortured and killed a child molester," Mark smirked, "But since I don't have anything to kill you with, I guess I'm just gonna have to torture you."

Randy let out a squeak as he was shoved against the wall. His eyes widened, feeling Mark shove his pants down.

Oh…fuck.



_**Hehe. Howard and Imani will be going to jail also.**_

_**HAH! XD! Mark is gonna rape Randy! OH YES! XD!**_

_**Anyways, about two more chappies left, XD.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_Title: A Lot in Common_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I __**do not own**__ Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, or Edge. _

_Summary: __Matt Hardy's marriage is falling apart. His best friend Adam takes him to a local gay bar. There, he meets a gorgeous exotic dancer. They flirt…talk and begin to fall in love. But what'll happen when they realize that they are brothers? Oh yeah…and did I mention Orton?_



The sunlight peeked through the curtains in gentle rays. The cool room was quiet and calm. The door to the room was opened. The small figure jumped onto the bed and made its way towards Jeff's face.

Jeff felt the soft tongue lapping at his face. He moaned, turning on his side. His eyes opened. He blinked, staring into the brown eyes of the white, frilly puppy. Smiling widely, he sat up, picking up the puppy, "Hi, there," he cooed, "Where'd you come from?"

The door was gently pushed open again. Matt entered, smiling. "Cute, isn't he?" he murmured gently. He was nervously glancing behind his shoulder.

Jeff grinned, "He is. Does he have a name?" he kissed the puppy, smiling when it eagerly lapped at his face.

Matt licked his lips, "Lucas." He glanced behind his shoulder again.

Jeff grinned at him, watching his movements, "What's wrong with you?" he rubbed Lucas's belly, blowing kisses at the sweet little puppy.

"They came together," Matt murmured. He turned, bending down.

Jeff blinked and then let out a loud squeal.

Matt chuckled, walking over to Jeff. He placed the Jack Russell Terrier on the bed, watching the brown and white dog attack Jeff with kisses and licks.

"Does this one have name?" Jeff asked, giggling when the dog licked at his cheek.

"No, I wanted you to name him." Matt sat on the bed, pulling Lucas onto his lap. He watched Jeff interact with the Jack Russell and he smiled. "So, what's his name gonna be?"

"I was never expecting it…" Jeff murmured, his lower lip sucked into his mouth. "…Jack." He finally decided.

Matt gave him a funny look, "_Jack_?"

Jeff nodded, "Yeah. Jack the Jack Russell." He grinned at Matt, "You don't like it?"

Matt chuckled, shrugging one shoulder, "Hey, you like what you like."

Jeff grinned, "And he's _my_ dog, so, Jack it is."

Matt smiled warmly, "Actually, you're wrong. He's not your dog."

Jeff pouted, "He's not?"

Matt smiled, lifting a hand to play with Jeff's silky hair. "He's _our_ son. Both he and Lucas. Our sons."

Jeff smiled, his eyes watering at the sweet words. "Oh, Matt," he cuddled closer to his brother, "I love you."

Matt wrapped one arm around Jeff, keeping the other one Lucas. "I love you too, baby." He smiled, "C'mon, let's go give our kids a walk."

Jeff smiled and kissed Matt sweetly.

Matt kisses back, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. He let out a low groan when Jeff pulled away. "Don't start something you can't finish," he whined.

Jeff smiled, "Later," he promised. "Let's take the boys out first."



Jeff giggled, watching Jack and Lucas run around the green grass. "They're so cute." He leaned back, smiling when Matt's arms tightened around him. They were sitting down on the grass, Jeff's back to Matt's strong chest.

Matt hummed, kissing Jeff's neck. "They're like…brothers." He smiled when Jeff laughed. Burying his nose in the blonde locks, Matt inhaled, sighing as the sweet lavender smell wrapped around his senses. "Why do you always smell so good?"

Jeff smiled playfully, "Well, I bathe."

Matt snickered, "What are you trying to say? That I don't?"

Jeff smiled, turning in Matt's arms. "Of course not…you smell wonderful." And it was true. Matt, obviously, didn't drench himself in cologne or anything. He added just the right amount, if he added any at all. He smelled woodsy, soft.

Cupping Jeff's cheeks, Matt pressed their lips together, softly, sweetly. He sucked on Jeff's lower lip, tugging it into his mouth to suckle at. He resisted the urge to chuckle when Jeff let out a low mewl.

Jeff sighed, wrapping his legs around Matt's waist. He wound his arms around his elder brother's neck, deepening the kiss. He felt Matt move back, and he followed, pinning Matt gently on the floor.

The sky rumbled, causing them to break the kiss. Matt looked up, seeing the clouds darken. He sat up, gently pushing Jeff off. "Wait here."

Jeff gave him an odd look, "It's gonna rain-"

Matt interrupted him with a quick kiss, "I know. Just wait here, okay?"

Jeff nodded uncertainly, watching Matt grad Jack and Lucas's leashes. He watched as Matt turned back to the direction of the house.

'_He's taking the boys back,'_ Jeff realized. Sighing, he stretched out, staring up at the grey sky. Soon enough, the raindrops began to fall. Green eyes closed, soaking in the cold rain.

Hearing the sound of wet footsteps coming near, Jeff turned his head.

Matt grinned at him, sweeping his wet curls behind his ear. "Boys are home," he murmured, walking towards Jeff. He went down on his knees, straddling his younger brother.

Jeff smiled, "Well, it's good to know that _they_ won't get sick, but what about us?" the smile slipped off his face when Matt sat up, slowly removing his wet shirt. "Matt…?"

Matt smiled down at him, gently shouldering off his wet shirt. Staring deeply into Jeff's eyes, Matt whispered, "Have you ever made love in the rain?"

Jeff flushed gently. Biting his lower lip, he shook his head. "I've…never," he murmured.

Matt grinned, "Perfect." He pressed himself against Jeff, capturing his petal soft lips in a suckling kiss. He felt Jeff gasp and quickly slipped his tongue in, groaning at the sweet taste.

Jeff shuddered, tracing Matt's pectorals. The rain felt so cold but Matt's body was so warm, so yummy. Jeff sat up, slowly easing Matt off. He tugged off his own shirt and then he set to work on Matt's pants.

Matt licked his lips, standing as Jeff pulled down his pants. He felt the rain come down harder and he winced staring down at Jeff, "Maybe we should go in…side," he sentence ended in a low sigh as Jeff grabbed onto his hardening cock.

Jeff smiled, "I'm fine right here," he slowly tugged at Matt's cock, watching it harden completely. He flushed. Matt was a lot bigger than Randy…a hell of a lot bigger. Hissing through clenched teeth, he pressed a kiss to the head, licking off the rain water.

Matt blinked, "Jeff, I don't think…fuck," he moaned, his hips jerking slightly. He felt Jeff's mouth wrap tightly around him, sucking softly at the large head. He buried his fist in Jeff's hair, tugging at it gently.

Jeff moved lower, sucking down inch by inch. He sucked gently, then harder, breathing through his nose as he sucked. His cheeks hallowed out before he moved his head up, sucking cold air around his brother's pulsing cock. He removed his mouth from the delicious cock, stroking it lovingly.

Matt panted and slowly went back down on his knees. He moved his hands to Jeff's pants, pulling them off quickly. He bent down, lapping at Jeff's neck, tasting the water droplets on his skin and moaning in the back of his throat and he spread Jeff's legs.

"After this…the only type of sex you'll want to have is in water," Matt murmured. He lifted Jeff's knees, pushing them against his chest, marveling at the flexibility.

Jeff closed his eyes, whining softly as the water droplets slid down his thighs, to his tight little pucker. "I think I believe you," he murmured. He felt Matt's lips on his cut…the one he'd gotten when he was stabbed. Shame filled him, causing his body to stiffen.

"Stop that," Matt ordered, a frown on his full lips. "That scar doesn't make you any less beautiful." To prove his point, he licked at the scar, tracing it with his tongue. He smiled when Jeff gasped, chuckling gently.

"Nn…ahh," Jeff moaned sweetly. He brought a hand up to his mouth, biting at his knuckles. "Ma-Matt!"

Matt smiled, "Well, aren't you sweet," he murmured. He kissed his way up Jeff's body, dipping his tongue into his belly button, chuckling when Jeff squealed loudly. He stole a bite at Jeff's nipple, sucking the liquid off of it. Finally, he pressed his mouth to Jeff's.

"I've wanted this the first time I saw you dance," Matt murmured, he kissed Jeff's forehead, "The way you moved your body…it drove me wild."

Jeff smiled, "I know. I couldn't keep my eyes off of you either…I saw the gleam in your pretty eyes…but I also saw the gleam of that ring on your finger…Matty, are you sure you're over your ex-"

"Don't. Yes, I'm over Amy. I've been over her for months. Please, believe me, Jeff…I love _you_." Matt smiled softly, his curls curtaining his face. "I wanted to wait until tonight to ask you this…" he bit his lower lip. "I don't have a ring yet…"

Jeff's eyes began to widen.

"But that's only because I want you to come with me to pick it out…Jeff," Matt closed his eyes for a few seconds before opening them. "Will you marry me?"

If Jeff was crying, then Matt couldn't tell. The rain had begun to slam down even harder.

Jeff slowly opened his mouth. He nodded, his eyes closing.

Matt smiled. He could now see the tears…

"I love you, baby."

Jeff tried to reply. He ended up letting out a low sob, hugging Matt tightly. Finally, he was able to whisper the loving words back to his brother, "_I love you too._"

Matt smiled, burying his face into Jeff's shoulder. Slowly, he moved forewords, pushing into Jeff slowly. He bit his bottom lip, hearing Jeff utter a soft mewl. He pushed in until he was completely buried and he shook, feeling Jeff's hands trail down his back.

Jeff wrapped his legs around Matt, moaning softly. "Oh, god," he whispered. "You feel…perfect…you…" his eyes watered, "You fit."

Matt could feel it also. It was like they were made to be together. He pulled out, slipping out to the tip before pushing back in. He moved his hands to Jeff's arms, holding them steady as he thrusted.

Jeff let out a breathy whimper, his hands clenching and his legs tightening. "Oh, so good," he moaned. He pressed his lips to Matt's shoulder, sucking softly.

Matt swallowed. "T-tight," he murmured. He began to increase the speed of his thrusts, raising his head to watch Jeff's face. He marveled at the sweet expressions on his brother's face. The pleasure filled gasps and whines escaping his pretty lips. God, he was amazing.

Jeff opened his eyes slowly, staring up at Matt. The dark curls framed his face nicely, matching his fiery chocolate brown eyes perfectly. His jaw was clenched in pleasure, soft, incoherent whispers escaping his mouth. The water ran down his face, to his chest where it disappeared down their connected bodies.

Jeff jerked in surprise when Matt's hand grabbed him. "M-Matt,"

"Cum for me," Matt whispered, staring down into Jeff's dazed eyes, "Cum, baby."

Jeff arched his back, crying out as he came, his cum splashing across Matt's abdomen where it was quickly washed off by the rain.

Matt grunted, feeling Jeff tighten magnificently. He thrust forewords a few more times before he came also, filling Jeff to the brim.

They panted, staring at each other with half-closed eyes.

"We should get inside," Matt murmured, watching Jeff's eyes shine.

"Yeah, I think we should."

They shared a quiet laugh.

Matt stood, helping Jeff up before he scooped the blonde up into his arms, laughing softly when the younger Hardy giggled.



_-Later that night-_

"Chris could be my '_maid of honor'_," Jeff joked, resting his cheek on Matt's bare chest. The sheets were wrapped around them, hiding their bodies. Jack and Lucas were asleep on the foot of the bed, snoring lightly.

Matt chuckled, his eyes closed. "How about we just make all of them our best men?"

"Sounds good." Jeff murmured. "Have you thought of who else we're inviting?"

Matt opened his eyes. "Not really…those two guys that helped us yesterday…who were they?"

"Hunter and Dave? I don't really know…they were Randy's friends." Jeff answered.

"I'm sure Adam got their number…I'd like them to come."

Jeff silently agreed.

The loud ringing of the phone caused Lucas to wake up, which, in turn, woke Jack up. Both dogs began to howl.

Jeff giggled, reaching over to pick up his phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, bestie!" Chris squealed, "Good news, DiBiase and Rhodes are on their way to jail! And guess what else? The Harlie's will never again see the light of day. They were sentenced to 225 years _each_."

Jeff smiled, "That's wonderful," he whispered. He bit his bottom lip, "And Randy?"

"_Life_," Chris squealed, "For rape, attempted murder, assault and even kidnapping."

Jeff smiled. His eyes suddenly shined. "Thank's Chris…for everything. Stop by tomorrow, bring the guys with you. I need to pay someone a visit."

Matt watched Jeff hang up, "All good?"

"All good," Jeff whispered. "Randy and the Harlie's are stuck in jail…speaking of that," Jeff bit his bottom lip. "We need to go to the prison tomorrow."

"Why?" Matt asked.

"Because I know who I'm choosing to give me away," Jeff answered, smiling.

His thoughts wandered. The man would still be in jail…having two years to go.



-_Jail-_

Mark smirked, pulling out of Randy. He shoved the broken male onto the floor, turning to his best friend, "Your turn, Scott."

Scott Levy, arrested for aiding Mark in the torture of the child molester, smirked wickedly. "Nice."

Randy groaned in pain. He felt like he was split in two! The first night with Mark had sucked…but this time is was much worse. The showers were cold and the tile fucking hurt his back. Fuck…was this how Jeff felt…?

Mark left the showers, his smirk never leaving his face.

After he'd changed, he allowed his mind to wander back into a memory.

-_Flashback-_

"_Are you sure you want to go back, kid?" Mark asked softly. He'd had Jeff with him for a little over two weeks now. He'd gotten extremely close to the younger male. Almost like…a son._

_Jeff smiled sweetly at him. "I'm sure…no matter how bad they get me…I can't run from it…that'll only make me seem like a coward." He smiled, opening the door to the large pick-up truck. _

"_Just remember kid," Mark murmured, "Someday, you'll find someone who will appreciate you…and when you do, you sure as hell better come find me."_

_Jeff smiled, "I will…thank you…dad." He hopped off the truck, waving at the big man inside. _

_Mark smiled, slowly driving away. _

_A week after leaving Jeff, Mark found an old creep molesting and attempting to rape a little girl in an alley. What really triggered Mark to murder? The little girl had blonde pigtails…and green eyes._

_Four days of torture an then finally killing the bastard, Mark and Scott were caught. Sentenced to six years in jail. _

_-End Flashback-_

Jeff was only seventeen when Mark had helped him. Four years had passed…Jeff would be 21. "Did you find the right person, kid?" Mark murmured. "Does that person appreciate you…?"

He closed his eyes, falling into a dreamless sleep.



_**One chapter to go! XD!**_

_**Hope you all liked!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_Title: A Lot in Common_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I __**do not own**__ Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, or Edge. _

_Summary: __Matt Hardy's marriage is falling apart. His best friend Adam takes him to a local gay bar. There, he meets a gorgeous exotic dancer. They flirt…talk and begin to fall in love. But what'll happen when they realize that they are brothers? Oh yeah…and did I mention Orton?_



Jeff sighed in annoyance, "Chris!" he whined, "It's _my_ ring, let me pick it!"

Chris giggled, dragging Jeff around the whole store. "You keep picking ones that are too ugly!"

Jeff growled, "The only ugly thing in the store Chris, is your Pikachu underwear. Pull up your damn pants!"

Matt, Adam and John all lounged around. Shopping wasn't really their thing. They were looking, of course, but they weren't as exciting about it as Jeff, Jay or Chris.

Jay glanced around. He did a double take. Zooming over to the glass, he peered inside of it. "Oh, wow…"

Matt blinked, curiosity getting the better of him. "Whaddya find?"

Jay pointed, Matt looked.

"It's…" Matt smiled, softly. "It's perfect."

The ring was silver, with small, clear-cut emeralds running along the sides. They came together at the front, circling around a very big emerald jewel in the middle. The ring was beautiful. A perfect shade of Jeff's eyes whenever he was happy.

Jay grinned, "Oh, Jeffy!" he called.

Jeff gladly slid his arm out of Chris's and went over, "Yeah?" he followed Jay's finger and his eyes widened. "Oh…wow…"

"That's the one," Matt whispered, taking Jeff's hand and squeezing it.

"…No." Jeff whispered.

Jay and Matt stopped smiling. They looked at Jeff.

"It's…too expensive." Jeff murmured, gazing up at Matt. "Way too expensive."

Matt rolled his eyes. He pressed his forehead to Jeff's, "Hush," he murmured, "I don't care if it costs more than my life. I'm buying you that ring."

Before Jeff could object, Chris slapped a hand over his mouth, grinning widely. "It's a gorgeous ring!" he said happily.

Matt chuckled, "Glad you like it, Chris."

The salesman smiled, his long lashes batting. "It's an absolutely gorgeous ring, darling! My hubby and I thought is was so delicious!" he sighed, "I would have loved it if he bought one like that for _me_, but, you two are so young and so cute, you deserve it."

Jeff tilted his head, a smile playing on his lips. The salesman was gay. How lucky for them. He watched Matt and the guy talk and then his eyes suddenly widened, "Wow…_that_ one is also very nice!"

This ring was an exact replica of the emerald one. Except instead of emeralds, the ring was circled with onyx diamonds, with the large, shiny onyx stone in the middle.

The salesman nodded, "Mm-hm, they come in a pair. Aren't they just fabulous?"

Jeff grinned, smirking at Matt, "I'll say. I'm buying _you_ that one."

Matt blinked, "Excuse me?"

"We're each supposed to have a ring. I'm getting you that one." Jeff smiles, "it'll match your hair."

Matt smirked, "I thought it was too expensive," he teased.

Jeff smiled, "Yes, but I _want_ to spoil you." He grinned, giving Chris a wink, "All that dancing paid off."

"Wonderful!" The salesman said, taking out both rings.



After paying, the group headed to the bridal suits store.

Matt turned, staring into Adam and John's eyes for approval. This was the freaking eighth suit he'd put on.

John smirked, "I dunno, dawg," he told Adam, "I think he looks straight up chill in that suit."

Adam grinned, agreeing with him, "Yes, it does fit." He puckered his lips. "I like it. I'm sure Jeff will too."

Matt sighed, "Finally." He turned, staring at himself in the mirror. The suit was pretty standard, but instead of the white vest one would usually wear, Matt chose a light, gray color. It matched his light gray bowtie. The pants were a tad darker than the top of the suit, but it made the outfit look great.

John and Adam had already picked out their suits. Theirs was almost the same as Matt, except the vest and bowtie were a dark blue.

"Wonder if Jeff's having any luck," John murmured.

"Ch, with Jay and Chris as his side, one would only wonder." Adam replied.



Jeff sighed, "Is it the one or not?" he finally asked. The soft ivory colored suit was nice, matching the cream colored vest underneath.

Jay smiled, "I think that's the one."

Chris nodded, "Most definitely…you look…" he trailed off.

Jeff smiled, turning to stare at himself in the mirror. The blonde locks fell onto his shoulders gently, curtaining his face.

"Angelic," Jay finished, smiling softly.

They would be wearing black suits, with cream colored shirts and bowties.

Jeff smiled, "It's going to be perfect."



Mark smirked, watching Scott force Randy into the showers again. It seemed Scott was really having a good time with Randy. And the funny thing? Randy started to like it.

"Calaway," the guard murmured, stepping up to the cell, "You've got visitors."

Mark blinked, "Visitors?" he rasped.

He stood, following the guard to the visiting center. Who would visit him?

He stepped in and stopped.

"…Kid," he whispered, his light eyes widening. He's recognize that blonde hair and those green eyes anywhere.

Jeff smiled, his eyes tearing, "Hi, dad," he murmured.

Mark and Jeff stared at each other for a long while.

The tears in Jeff's eyes gave way; they fell down his cheeks quickly. Letting go of Matt's hand, Jeff ran towards Mark.

Mark caught the young man, pulling him into a hug. He felt the tears stain his clothing, but he didn't care. He just held tighter.

Matt watched, smiling softly.

Jeff slowly pulled out of the hug. He smiled, wiping at his tears. "I've missed you…"

Mark smiled, patting the boy's head. "I've missed you too, kid." His eyes narrowed. "Just so you know, Orton is going through some real tough shit." At Jeff's curious gaze, he continued, "I popped his sorry ass and then let my bud have him."

Jeff shook his head, laughing softly. "I see. Oh," he turned to Matt, holding out a hand. When Matt was close enough, Jeff took his hand and turned to Mark. "This…is my brother."

Mark nodded slowly, "How are you?" he slowly shook Matt's hand, and that's when he noticed the band. He'd seen one almost identical to it on Jeff's finger.

"…Jeff," Mark murmured, his voice slightly lowered, "Something you want to tell me?"

Jeff nodded, "Matt…is also my fiancé. You told me to find someone who would appreciate me, dad…and I did."

Matt and Jeff both waited, watching Mark's face.

Mark shook his head, chuckling. "I did, didn't I? Well, Jeffrey, I'm glad." He frowned at Matt, "You'd better take damn good care of it."

"Of course," Matt answered smoothly.

Jeff smiled, "There's one other thing, dad…"

Mark looked down into Jeff's eyes. He smirked. "I think I know."

Jeff smiled. "Good."



"Stop fussing, Matt!" Adam whined.

Matt sighed, staring around, "I can't help it…this has to go perfectly!"

"And it will, man, chill out." John said, chuckling.

Matt turned to the priest, who smiled gently at him. "No need to be afraid, son," the elder man murmured, "Just think of how beautiful Jeffrey will be." The priest was the same priest who was to wed Randy and Jeff, they decided on him, because he already knew what had happened and hey, he didn't judge.

Matt sighed, "Alright, alright, I'm cool."

Hunter and Dave smirked at each other. "This feels familiar," Hunter told the bigger man.

"It does, except this time, the guys marrying each other are actually in love." Dave replied. Shane sat behind them, with his arm around his wife. AJ and Evan were holding hands, glancing back to see if they could spot Jeff. Hell, even Amy showed up, Glenn sitting right next to her.

Finally, it was time for Jeff to come out.

Matt took a deep breath, turning around to face his brother, lover and best friend. His eyes widened.

Jeff smiled up at him, his arm looped around Mark's bigger bare arm. The big man had gotten so fed up with the suits sleeves that he had just ripped them off. Jeff looked incredible. His hair was trailing down his neck in beautiful silk waves. Those pretty eyes shining…

As they reached the end, Mark shot Matt a warning look before shaking hands with him. Mark stepped off to the side, rolling his eyes at the guard who was watching him like a hawk. Oh sure, he was _allowed_ to attend the wedding, but a damn guard had to watch him and take him back soon after. Ugh, he wished he could just kill the damn stiff guy.

Matt held his arm out for Jeff, smiling softly. Together, they faced the priest.

"We are gathered here today…to join these men in holy matrimony." The priest began, smiling widely. "These two brave, remarkable men have come together before our and god's eyes to express their love for one another."

Jeff sniffed, nibbling on his lower lip. He glanced over at Chris, who smiled gently at him.

"Now, they have written there own vows," the priest smiled, "Jeffrey, if you please?"

Jeff nibbled on his lower lip, closing his eyes for a few seconds before turning to Matt.

"I knew you were the one the moment I saw you…I knew you were meant to be mine. I thank you for being here with me…I thank you for all the help that you've given me, but most of all…I thank you for loving me…I would never have made it through without you or your love for me. I promise I will love you, comfort you and honor you. I love you and I will always love you. I promise to stay by your side…good, bad, or indifferent. My brother…my lover."

Matt smiled, watching Jeff's eyes shine in tears. Licking his lips, he waited until the priest addressed him.

"And now, Matthew," the priest murmured.

"From the moment our eyes met, the connection was there. From the moment we first kissed, the love was there. In a room full of a hundred people…you saw ninety-nine and I saw only one…you and I were meant to be. You are the world to me. I promise to cherish you, like a lover should. I promise to protect you, like an older brother would. I promise to love you, like a husband will and I promise to stand by your side forever and for always."

Matt smiled, hearing Chris sniffling in the corner, John gently shushing him. Jeff struggled with the tears and smiled, squeezing Matt's hand.

The priest smiled.

"Jeffrey, do you take Matthew Moore Hardy to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the priest asked gently.

"I do." Jeff answered, his eyes shining brightly as he stared up at his brother.

"And do you, Matthew, take Jeffrey Nero Hardy to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Matt smiled, looking down at Jeff lovingly. "Of course, I do."

Turning to the hushed, sobbing crowd, the priest raised his voice, "If there is anyone here who objects, speak now, or forever hold your peace."

Matt glanced over at the people. Amy merely smiled at him, mouthing a Congradulations. AJ and Evan were holding each other, Evan crying softly. Dave and Hunter merely grinned. Shane and his wife were a bit surprised that two _brothers_ were getting married, but they didn't let that affect their happiness.

"Very well," The priest said, "Then, by the power vested in me I know pronounce you man and…husband, I guess."

Everyone chuckled.

"The rings, please," he told Chris and Adam. Chris handed Matt's ring over to Jeff, and Adam handed Jeff's ring over to Matt.

Taking Jeff's small hand in his own, Matt slid the beautiful emerald ring on the ring finger of his left hand.

Jeff did the same, smiling and staring into Matt's eyes as he did.

The priest smiled, "You may kiss your husband," he told Matt.

Matt grinned, cupping Jeff's cheeks in his hands. He moved in closer, brushing his lips over Jeff's sweetly. They held onto each other, sharing small pecks every now and then.

They broke apart, smiling at one another as the claps rang out.

Mark smiled, shaking his head. Jeff was happy. He deserved it. He rolled his eyes when the guard poked him on the arm, "Yeah, yeah, I know." He looked at Jeff, "Two more years, kid."

Jeff smiled, still holding onto Matt, "Two more years, dad."

Mark smiled, tugging both brothers' into a hug. "I'll be seeing you two."

"Bye, dad," Jeff whispered, watching the guard lead Mark away. He looked up at Matt.

"Just two years," Matt whispered softly. "Only two."

Jeff smiled a watery smile.



_-Home-_

Jeff giggled, playing around with the bouquet. "I love how they just send you this stuff when you don't even need it."

Jay sighed, "Toss the damn thing, already!" he, Chris, Amy, and Evan were all waiting.

Jeff rolled his eyes, "If you wanna get mad," he turned and tossed the flowers behind him.

Matt watched in amusement as the thing landed directly in Chris's arms. John, who was sitting next to him, spat out his drink, flushing brightly.

Jeff grinned, turning around to look at his best friend. "Well, well," he teased, "Looks like Chrissy is next to being married."

Chris blushed, "It just landed in my hands!"

Jeff merely smirked. He walked over to his husband, sitting on his lap, "Was it perfect for you?"

Matt smiled, wrapping his arms around Jeff, "It was better than perfect."

Adam smirked, "You guys fit perfectly, don't cha?"

"What can I say?" Matt murmured, still gazing at Jeff, "We have…a lot in common."

Jeff smiled, kissing Matt's cheek.



_-Three Years Later-_

Jeff sighed, staring out the window, "Keep it down! The boys are sleeping!"

Mark rolled his eyes, letting John get up. The two had been wrestling around, coming back from John and Chris's wedding. "Gimme a break, kid, they're just dogs."

Adam and Jay snickered. Chris smiled, lazily playing around with his and John's cat.

Jeff gasped, "They are not! They're my children! And one of them is my husband!"

Mark twitched. "Sure." He hissed as a Frisbee was thrown at him, he snarled, glaring at Scott.

Scott smirked, pushing his hair away from his face, "Don't listen to him, Jeff. He loves his own pups the same way you love yours."

Mark snorted, "At least mine don't sleep in bed with me."

Jeff stuck his tongue out at his father-figure and shut the window. He turned, staring at the bed. He giggled.

Matt, Jack and Lucas were all cuddled together, sleeping peacefully.

Jeff smiled, curling up next to Matt.

Life couldn't be any better.



_**AAAAAAAAAAND that's the END.**_

_**XD.**_

_**I almost killed myself with the vows. Aye…**_

_**Btw, the rings that Matt and Jeff were wearing when they visited Mark were silver engagement bands, the real rings didn't get put on till the wedding, XD.**_

_**Thanks so much for reading, your appreciation means everything.**_

_**Hope you enjoyed. **_


End file.
